


Drop Like a Tear

by ElegantStream



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Cliche As Shit, Comedy, Death, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Harem, Isekai, M/M, Multi, Obession, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Yandere, original - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantStream/pseuds/ElegantStream
Summary: [Original][Reader Insert][Gender Neutral]One day, you died. A few days later, your best friend dies. Now, can anybody explain to you as to why you're in another world? And why does everybody there want to get into your best friend's pants?





	1. 0.0

Now, let's begin this crazy story by saying that you know for sure, at least that's what your unreliable mind is telling you, that you had no idea of anything. Ever. As in, you were minding your own business and then the Almighty Lord of all the good things and we should suck up to His ass, decided to damn yours.

By having an entire shelf of books land on your head wrong.

That's right. That's how you died. Not in any graceful fashion, like in an explosion, just straight up killed by pages wrapped in we-judge-them covers.

Words can't hurt you your ass...

You decide to get a refresher on old subjects for just one day—with your best friend no less!—and you made an enemy out of a shelf of books. What a great fucking day it was.

And what a tragic fucking day it was.

So, here you are. Standing behind a shell-shocked Neio along with your shell-shocked ghostly body while the paramedics load up your dead one into the ambulance.

It was tragic. That part is undeniable. With your best friend breaking down with his knees on the floor. Tears and snot distorting his handsome face into ugly shade he should never feel welling up in his heart. 

He was waiting for you in the waiting room of the hospital, hope so fragile just barely hanging on to his face. You wanted to cry, really you did, with the thought of that small kindle of hope being shattered and mauled upon.

It was its inevitability that you were dreading at the time. After all, you were sitting right next to him, even though he was waiting for you behind several pairs of doors.

Naturally, nothing good came out of waiting, and you were forced to watched a gentle giant become nothing more than an empty shell, with every tear he sheds making him grow emptier.

The day of your funeral broke him beyond repair.

His black slick-back hair was wilder than usual. He didn't have that large sharp grin donning his tan face, and he changed from his usual outfits that had colors that spoke of life and adventure into more black appropriate ones.

You don't understand why you're still here, or why your attending your funeral, but you didn't want to leave the sides of Neio and his family.

Your family wasn't full-blown sobbing like they are, they looked as if they lost a star. Classic gazes empty of the fires of everyday life. At least that provided some comfort in that they had a form of care for you, but you were only the favorite among twelve other competing teenagers.

They just didn't leave as huge of an impact as Neio did, and watching him chug down sleeping pills until there was nothing left in the bottle made you scream for him, and for yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't take it too seriously. Just turn off your brain and enjoy the ride!


	2. 0.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a visitor.

You never got to see the actual process of someone leaving behind a mortal corpse to a new and more travel friendly form. You were dead before you got to see anybody human die, and you obviously couldn't witness that weird shedding process since you only remember suddenly standing on the ground you should be kissing.

Your heart was crying, and so were your eyes, but everything physical had a muted feel to it, and everything emotional felt more amplified than before. When you started crying and screaming, you felt as if it would never end. Or rather, you wouldn't let it end, at least the emotion of grief wouldn't. You had a distinct feeling that you would get lost in it, so lost that memories would start to shed off one by one until only the existence of Neio would be left behind, until crying was the only response you could make to anything and anyone.

But that would be a stupid decision. A pathetic solution to a problem that was only temporary against something as immortal as a soul. To revel in a memory would be to become one with it, to continue cycling through it over and over until you became void.

That scared you more than anything else, so you didn't cover your eyes when Neio stopped breathing.

Instead, you went to his bed and sat down on the floor next to it, trying to keep your mind as silent as you can to keep yourself from falling into that bottomless pit. It wasn't too hard to concentrate on your anger instead of the madness of despair, but it was still jarring to see a corpse. 

You placed your head on the bed, your sense of touch muted through the static, and you waited.

...

...

...

You didn't feel tired, but time passed by as if you did fall asleep. You suppose that you were so out of it that you mentally crunched the long hours into minutes. The sun was beginning to rise, not yet peaking over the curve of the Earth, but enough for the stars to fade away with the pink and for the moon to stay in the sky, ever the watchful eye.

Nothing was happening, and you were tempted to stay there for however long's necessary, or at least until Neio's Mom got frustrated enough to check up on him when he doesn't respond to her usual announcements of school. That'll be another heart to be broken. One that you don't want to witness, but you'll have to anyway. But you won't leave this room. 

Your funeral was enough. It's not as if anyone will notice anyway.

Besides, you have to keep on waiting. If you still continued to exist after the death of your body, then Neio's bound to pop up sooner or later. You just have to play the waiting game until then.

...

...

...

You felt a tickle at the back of your neck. You know, like that tingle you'd get before your hairs start rising up and you'd break out in sweat? It's something like that, but you didn't actually feel any flush of sweat or moving hairs, but you turned backwards anyway.

It was just a tall figure at first with large shoulders, like a shadow without a person to attach itself to, but features started to fade in quickly. Not unlike an old TV, color bled in until you saw his face become clear as the oncoming day. It was still relaxed, like he's convinced himself that he's still sleeping despite standing up straight. His face contracted a bit, finally noticing something wrong.

Knowing that he was going to open his eyes, you sucked in an unneeded breath and picked yourself up to stride towards him.

His dark green eyes popped open, and you grabbed at his night shirt to yank his face closer to yours, "What the actual **_fuck_** Neio?"

And naturally he was completely empty of words, memories not quite returning to him just yet, as with all barely waking people. But, coherence came to him fast and he gazed at you as if you just socked him under the jaw.

Honestly though, you were tempted to do that. You weren't sure if it'll hurt much, and your anger-grief combo had to go somewhere, but you had to settle with just whip-like words and piercing glares, since you consider yourself decently rational.

Neio's shoulder moved with his hands, attempting to grab at your forearms, but you shook him since he still didn't give you your damn answer, "Give me a goddamn answer Neio," you harshly pointed to the cold body behind you, unable to will yourself to look at it, "what the hell was **_that?!_** What was any of that? Why did you do something so stupid?!"

You had to let him go, you need your arms to make bigger gestures, since his face was still stuck on that frustrating look of confusion. "Sleeping pills! You went and stole sleeping pills from your mom, and you just-" you violently shook your hand, "chugged it down, without a second thought! Were you even thinkin-I mean, I just" you paused, put your arms down, and buried your face in your hands, anger slowly draining away as you lost your words, "Ugh! Why, did you think any of that was a good idea?..."

You felt a slight pressure behind your sockets, not like the burning you'd get when you were alive, but it was still a familiar feeling. Though, you didn't cry, you slowly going past devastated and into numbness.

You didn't move, expecting an answer, half wanting it and half not. It can't be because of you, he has an entire family that loves him, and a bunch of sibling that would be waiting to tug at his hair, some wanting him to chop it off and other wanting it longer. He was supposed to go and schedule an interview for a job as a waiter, and he was supposed to go help his mom organize her clothes for a business trip next month, and help plan out her eating times in her busy schedule, then she'd remind him to take his medicine just before one of her daughters decide to hide from him again, but none of that will be able to happen since he went and decided to-

"I-"

You couldn't look at him fully, but you peek through your fingers. His eyes were directed towards his body, not concentrating on it as much as he was on his thoughts. You saw his hands clench into fist, face contorting into the expected sadness at the tragedy of it all, but there was anger--

No actually, it was rage.

"I just wanted **_him_** to stop. All of it."

That threw you for a loop. Now you were confused, concern overriding frustration, "You wanted who to stop?" The hell did he mean? 

You were now looking at his face, watching his eyes flicker to you before you saw his hand move. He grabbed at your shoulder, his grip tight enough to tell you that this was not a gesture of comfort but one that pleads for your attention.

" ** _He_** wouldn't stop hurting everyone around me. **_He_** said that you'll be next, and I didn't believe **_him_**. **_He_** wouldn't stop laughing, (Name)." He was gripping both of your shoulder now, slowly loosing his composure with the rapid memories flashing through his head, still painful and fresh enough to sink it's claws into his heart. You couldn't stop yourself from gripping his forearm, in comfort for him or worry for yourself you don't know, hoping he'll keep his calm. " ** _He_** wouldn't get out of my head. **_He_** was going to do something worse and I-"

**_N E I O_**

A voice sounded out, as corrupted as black tar and noisy static. The both of you turned stiff, and you whipped your head around to see who the hell that was while the wild-haired male was stock still.

You couldn't see anyone, just a room decorated with posters and family nick-knacks, the same room as always, but Neio's grip on your shoulders nearly had his fingernails scrap off some of your skin as he dragged you away from your spot.

**_W H Y A R E Y O U T O U C H I N G A P A R A S I T E ?_**

"Neio, who the hell is that?!" you yelled, more out of fear than anything else. It called his name, so you assumed he might know something, despite how small the chance is.

He didn't say anything, which frustrated you but this was not the situation to throw a tantrum over hanging questions. Neio settled for grabbing at your arm, and you naturally grabbed back. You followed his brisk pace to the door, maybe going just a little faster than him, but there's no fucking way you're staying here.

But, _dear God_ do you have shitty luck.

You made a grab for the doorknob at the same time Neio did, causing your hands to bump together and your fingertips to scrap against the wood.

Lightening ripped through the both of you, lighting up the world in a brilliant rotted black before it push you both back and far apart from each other as though blasted by the wind.

Pain pulsed through you with a clarity that was both familiar yet foreign, and a tingling was covering you like a bath of writhing worms so lively that you couldn't move. Neio was much the same, and you both were forced to look at each other in that paralyzed state, helpless and afraid with a person that you couldn't even find. 

The unnatural dark lightening was still skittering over your bodies, licking eagerly at every inch of your flesh, but it suddenly rose up from yours and clumped together into a floating black sphere. It might as well have been a black hole since light didn't reflect from it surface like it would on a marble. The pain went away with the ball, but you were still too numb to swat it out of the air or scoot away from it. 

You think your limbs might've twitched when you saw the circle suddenly whip itself towards Neio, filled with a protective need. The dark electricity that was once tracing his large form was suddenly sucked out of him with the intensity of a classic black hole. Afterwards, it started to release a liquid type of smog, looking like it'll stick to the very air and clog lungs with just it's musk, before it started to swirl and manipulate itself to form a shape.

A face. It looked like a face, but you can't make out the body. Neio can barely turn his face while you're still paralyzed, but you had the perfect view of the entire situation. Your friend's breathing got faster, and the recognition shining in his panicking eyes was easy for you to see, but you were more focused on searching for ways to rip him out of there.

Hair was formed, and it flowed endlessly with the constellations stored inside it. Nebulas of vibrant color could be seen, and it was beautiful as it was unnatural. You never want to touch it.

Finally, the body was formed. It was naked of any clothing, but it held nothing that needed to be covered. A small blue star could be seen inside the night of it's body, floating where the heart should be, and you can't help but wonder what would happen if you tried to ripped out.

White eyes opened up to the world, glowing like a harvest moon, and **_he_** spoke out without needing to open that smiling mouth.

**_N E I O , I ' V E M I S S E D Y O U . I ' V E M I S S E D Y O U S O M U C H , F O R S O L O N G ._ **

You saw rage enter Neio's being before it entered yours. You could barely swing a hand unto your stomach, intending on crawling all the way over there as if that'll do anything significant, but you were shocked still when Neio suddenly gave a good sucker punch under the being's jaw.

_What?_

The space being--night? Constellation? You have no clue honestly--was sent across the room in an inelegant fashion, limbs flying like paper before crashing to the floor like a rag doll. You almost wanted to laugh at how damn easy it was, but too many movies and common sense told you that you--or actually Neio--messed up, badly, and you knew you were both fucked. Like, beyond the natural scope that comes with the word. It's essentially like a lube-free fucking. You're that fucked.

You were trying to lift yourself up like you would with the crunches exercise, but you could only lift your head and fingers. Neio stumbled onto his feet somehow, and was in a rush to get to you. He couldn't keep his balance for long though, since he stumbled and landed on his knees, sprawling on top of your body with a thud you wish you just heard rather than felt.

He muttered a guttural sorry, pushing himself up with a effort and attempted to help you up. You used what little strength you could feel to cling on to the fabric of his shirt, trying to make it easier for Neio with how he keeps grunting in a borderline pain like fashion. Thank god for the fact he's a muscle bound man, otherwise he wouldn't have picked you up so easily. Or, at least with more strength than the average skinny man.

Though, he carried you like a farmer would with a sack of potatoes, leaving you facing the being the was clearly knocked out, and you couldn't help but flip the finger at him. You then decided that one hand wasn't enough, so you used both as Neio slowly shuffled to the door. With one hand, the black-haired male turned the knob as quickly as he could and pulled it hard.

Multiple hands reached out all covered in shades of fading ash, flecking off with the nonexistent wind. Yet, it betrayed the power they held.

When they found purchase on Neio's shoulders, eyes wide with the sudden change in what should be a hallway, he screamed and attempted to bat them away. His voice scared you, but you couldn't turn fast enough to get a look at those gangling things before they too grabbed at your hanging limps.

With the both of you separated from your bodies thanks to the laws of life and death, there was nobody that could possibly hear the combined howls of fight and fear.

With dread filling your heads, you were dragged through the doorway kicking and screaming.


	3. 0.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the new world! Here, you meet god! Well, 'a' god.

You were _not_ on board on this! You were _definitely_ not on fucking board for this!

Those long limbs that pulled you through the doorway immediately crumbled away like the ash they should be and left you floating in what looked like space. Neither Neio nor you had any opportunity to grab on the knob or edges of the door, so you were forced to watch in horror as the room got farther and farther from your reach.

With Neio's arms giving your waist and back the death grip, the both of you were squirming like fishes in an attempt to get back inside his room despite the danger the was knocked out in there. Though, with paralysis still lingering in what should be dead limbs, you were just moving around like your were stuck under the weight of the entire sea.

"What the hell?!" you screamed out, panicking at the lack of ground and proper gravity. 

The gentle giant was beyond words at this point, only expressing his clear fear through jutting movements and uncoordinated limb flailing towards what his body thought was safety.

Then, as if someone flipped a switch on the laws of physics, the both of you were sent plummeting into the nonexistent ground. Through the beautiful abyss you both went, falling and falling and falling.

Then everything just seemed to stop. The stars grew dim, the screams became background noise like a television with old speakers, and the panic running through your heads--imagining death all over again with a stunning clarity--ceased, like a bright balloon lost to the black clouds.

❖

Much like the beginning of your existence as a spirit bound to the earth, your consciousness faded in with a deep breath and slowly waking limbs. With feeling returning to your back, you immediately noticed how sore it felt, and promptly turned on your side to alleviate the ache pulsing through it.

Unfortunately, with your thin clothing of a casual outfit, a spur lodged a needle through your sleeve and into your skin. The pain made you retract your arm, but when you felt a strange coldness spread through the muscle lying underneath the epidermis, you had to sit up and take a look.

Squinting your eyes open, like any person pretending to be a vampire in direct sunlight, you balanced yourself on your other hand. Grass immediately laced itself between your fingers, and you couldn't help but retract inwards with gasp at the feeling of outside. Looking around you, with the grogginess of dreams dissipating like pressured steam, you saw sunlight cover an open field just smack dab in the middle of a thick and dense forest built of glowing tree trunks and other plants. Sandburs were scattered around in thick bunches, glowing an almost untainted white and hiding between the long blades of grass jutting out unevenly on this rather flat field.

When the wind rudely blew into your face, you felt it waft up your nose, almost like a bug, but a sudden coolness spread through your sinuses like a fresh spray of mint. You couldn't help but snort and honk as though something disgusting went inside your nasal cavities. Man, that feels uncomfortable...

So, with that successful impression of a pig done and over with, you looked down at your sleeve and spotted a white-golden spur clinging onto the fabric. Like some of the plants here, it looked to be slathered in some bio-luminescent paint or something, but the gentleness of the wind shot that paint theory through it's head when some of it caused the glow to fly off of the prickly thing. The glowing aura just fleck off and scattered into air-light pieces, like pollen itself or maybe fireflies, without the gross buggy part of it, leaving only an ass full of light.

Sure it was pretty, and you really wished you had some sort of camera to you don't forget, but your stupid self just remembered the more important things that matter to you.

Where the hell is Neio?

You were clinging onto him like a baby ape when you both went though the door and into trippy space, and you're pretty sure he has to be near here if this is where you fell. You almost questioned yourself as to how you're even alive, but the dread that overcame you when the details of your crushed body came into your mind choked your lighter morning mood until it became black and blue emotion.

You quickly got up to your feet and scanned the area with as much precision as a human can do, which isn't too good considering just how utterly colorful this field is. You're eyes are constantly drawn to the bright colors, so you began to walk around when your distance sight couldn't place a solid line between the blue tree roots and red foxtails.

You're thankful that you still have your shoes on.

You were beginning to zig-zag around the field for any sort of clue of trinket of Neio's when a phenomenon caught your interest. While the flat-ish grassland had all sorts of firework colors to them, they stayed relatively still in both size and movement. A large patch of grass, which might as well be a mini-field, was right at the edge of the forest, tiny green fingers of grass slowly popping out of the ground with tiny orange orchids blossoming along side it.

It was interesting, and you were willing to ignore it considering you had to find your best friend, but that was before said best friend popped his head out like a gopher from the growing grass with that look of spaced-out confusion on his face. He turned his head this way and that before spotting you at the edge of his vision. He squinted at you, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing before he broke out into a cold sweat in what looked like fear.

Granted, you really don't blame the dude. If you saw a person gunning it towards you at 80 miles per hour, covered in spurs and grass stains with colors that belong to a rave, you'd be slightly afraid too. 

But before you could land a perfect swan dive at Neio's head, a light gray hand with perfectly manicured red nails grabbed on his scalp and forcefully pulled him down, causing you to go sailing way off your target and to the grass, where more spurs were waiting anxiously for your hug. Man, you hate these prickly motherfuckers.

"GET OFF ME!" you heard Neio growl out, a loud but dull thud following with an unfamiliar and uncomfortable groan of pain, that was suspiciously getting closer--OH SHIT!

Ah yes, thorns on your lips, just what you needed, like the intimate hug wasn't enough already. Hissing instead of yelling or screaming in pain like a weakling, you quickly tried to peeled yourself off of this weird bush that was conveniently there when it didn't need to be, but it's kind of hard considering a big person was laying on the entirety of your back.

"Oh crap, (Name)!"

Okay, so now he remembers that you were in the exact direction that he sent the person flying to. You'd yell at him to hurry up, but your lips were enjoying this perfect kiss of plant matter, so you didn't. Instead, you grunted in caveman, the most intelligent of languages.

The person on your back was them sent flying into a different direction--is that type of strength even normal?--and you felt hands grab your shoulders and pull you up on your feet, finally away from that cursed plant. Again, a weird minty cold sensation spread throughout your skin and face, making it kind of numb and kind of sensitive at the same time. With your hands free, you plucked at the spurs attached to your face while feeling Neio use the bottom of his shirt to whip off the ones on your back and shoulders.

"Sorry, I didn't know there was a bush there! I didn't think I pushed that hard."

So he was going to hurl a body at you anyway if there wasn't a bush?! You sent him an incredulous look, eyebrows furrowed at Neio in exasperation. He just looked at you, relief filling his eyes, and gave a big sharp-toothed grin at your expression. You didn't grin back, causing him to chuckle lightly before you gave in. You relaxed your facial muscle back to neutral and turned towards the unearthly figure slowly walking towards you and Neio, parting the grass like a curtain with a manicured gray hand.

Long, long black hair, thick and curly with pieces of foxtails lodged in between, was carefully tied back in long and decorative tassels braided with colorful strings. Some of the ties managed to slip from the back to the front, teasingly tracing the bare ashen chest left exposed to the open air by the loosely worn black robe. As if on purpose, a red transparent veil flowed with the greatly-timed wind, clearly shorter than his hair despite it reaching near his ankles, before it settled back to just touching his shoulders and embracing his dark locks.

This man, with a complexion resembling a dead corpse, stepped through the grass with practiced grace and bare feet, revealing that his robe was only being held up by a thin belt and a single sleeve. He was quite naked everywhere else, and you're pretty sure he wasn't wearing underwear under that thin shit.

And apparently Neio just registered how close this weird inhuman person is to exposing his not-wanted crotch, because when you started to back off from this stranger, he followed with a grip on your shoulder and arm.

You never thought this was how you were going to meet an exhibitionist. Well, this person's technically not one with the special area covered and all, but that was too much leg for your and Neio's liking, no matter how good they look!

With every careful step, red carnations bloomed at his heels with a soft light and rustle to them, further emphasizing just how out of place this person is. You already established that this man can't possibly be human, but the spontaneously growing flowers just take the cake.

Though, now that you think about it...

You looked down at your feet, and noticed a trail of budding orange orchids leading from one flower patch and towards Neio's bare heels, while there was nothing growing by your toes.

_The hell?_ You were under the impression that it was something else making them pop out of the ground, or that they were always there. Clearly you were wrong, but Neio's been plenty human to you in the years you've known him, so why are the natural laws of the universe suddenly glitching under his heels?

"Well, that was certainly rude." a voice rang clear through the almost-empty field, as if you've been listening to the world through dirt quality speaker until now. "To throw me across the field like that, after tossing me into a smaller child no less." He got closer, and you noticed just how striking his gold eyes are amidst the red scleras. Wait just a second... A smaller child? 

Does he want to fight you? This fucking giraffe has no right to talk shit about your height! He's an eight foot dude, of course you'll be smaller in comparison! You're still a growing teenager! Hell, he's even taller than Neio and he growing like a fucking tree!

"The hell are you?" but Neio wasn't about to reply to his comment. He was bristling up like a wild animal would, standing taller and in front of you to distract the gray-skinned stranger from possibly targeting you. He still hasn't relaxed from the star-bodied assailant's attack on you. He really doesn't want a repeat.

"You degenerate, put on some clothes." you couldn't help that comment slipping out, since you noticed just how low his belt is. You're feeling very uncomfortable right now.

"There really is no need to be so hostile, you two. I just need to talk so you understand the situation, is all." He speaks very formally for someone that dresses like a floozy. Props to him for that though. You really mean it. You still didn't want to be near him though, you don't know what he'll do. One supernatural being is enough, you don't want to deal with another one.

Neio encouraged you to walk backwards with him, and you didn't protest, as eager as him to get out of here. Whether or not he has answers to this situation currently didn't matter. Safety comes first, and the fact he seems to know what's happening makes you too suspicious to be left comfortable.

As if noticing the flowers entangling itself through his robe and hair, the man pushed up with one foot and all of a sudden he was floating in the air. A delicate smile appeared when you both froze, worst case scenarios appearing to flit through your heads like rolls of film now that you know he can levitate without a problem.

The strange-eyed man gave a long glance at Neio and a short one to you, intrigue tickling his eerily serene smile in a way that edged both of you while giving an unnerving blank one to you, like he was looking at a painting that held no meaning but smiled anyway out of manners. That irritated you, but mainly because of how confused it left you. He wasn't being outright rude, so you really don't know what to say that won't be turned against you, so you just frowned while gripping your pants.

"Come on you two," and as if to mock your pathetic attempts at an escape plan, the inhuman being appeared in front of the both of you within a blink, only brushing light fingers over the shoulders of both of you, causing goosebumps to flow over your skin. "just take a seat."

Shit... You can't hope to escape this one...

And with a wave of a dead colored hand, the long grass and orange flowers rushed to tie itself together in complicated knots, weaving into a pattern you couldn't follow until the end result was apparent. A bench of nature was made, and the stranger attempted to push Neio down on it by grabbing at his wide shoulders, but he reacted by retracting back before he could. You yelped slightly from the action, and found yourself sitting on the grass seat along with your friend. Though Neio still didn't let go of your arm and actually scooted closer to you. You let him, since he's a great source of safety, his muscles aren't just for show you know.

The man clapped his hands together, happy that you won't bolt on him and flew back a good distance, aware of the paranoia that is wafting off of the both of you. "Now that's better. There's no need to introduce yourselves, I know all that I need to know about you two and your families and loves ones and then some." he gestured to air around him, emphasizing his point, "But, you know nothing about me, or anything that has happened to you after your deaths."

Knots were forming in your stomach, but you had to ignore them. What does he know? To claim that you know everything about a person, let alone multiple people, carries a weight too heavy to be just a bluff. And you had a feeling that this being is not the type to throw easily disproved lies like leaves. You heard Neio grunt in unease, probably grinding his teeth.

The gray-skinned man put a hand over his heart, red nails glinting in the sunlight while he smiled, "My name is Metisis," he then gestured to the plain behind him, "and I am the god of this world I dragged you into."


	4. 0.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're not protagonist material." said a bullshit 'god.'

Alright... You wanted to--and you _really_ fucking wanted to--call this man out and scream "Bullshit!" to his face with the conviction of a hot-blooded debater, but your human concepts, that you were raised to believe in since the moment of your birth on your _normal_ world, were turned upside down, tossed around, and set on fire from the moment you realized the bookcase broke your neck. Instinctively, your brain attempted to throw out some half-assed theory about what the hell Metisis could be, and possibly what disease he might have with that dead skin and blood-shot eyes, but then magic became a thing and you just shut down at that point. Bye-bye sensible reason, you will be dearly missed.

"I know, I know," he waved, smiling as if telling a joke, "quite the fantastical concept for you two, considering the boring world you two used to live in, but I don't take to telling lies very well." A thick vine sprouted from below, stretching itself thin before bursting in a colorful bouquet of carnations and lilies. Metisis lightly patted at the delicate petals, serenely gazing at them as if looking at an innocent child, "If this display isn't enough to convince you, well, we have all the time in the world to turn that around."

"And why should we care?" Neio asked, words harsh with bitterness in order to disguise his vulnerable curiosity.

You don't have anything to say. Or, rather, you just don't want to say anything, though if it was in retaliation, fear, or confusion you can't pin-point.

The hostility radiating off of the tan teen clearly threw Metisis for a loop, if his pretty face and widen eyes had anything to say, but the sigh he gave out afterwards implied that he expected this much. When he moved to lie down on his front in the air, you and Neio shuffled closer to each other, skin itching to get off of the bench and run, but you had to stay put. You weren't stupid enough to escape on foot when he has both speed and the air the travel by.

Your mouth wasn't frowning but everything else was tense with adrenaline, and the weirdness of the situation wasn't making it any better for you. Neio had his jaw clenched, fingers twitching to hit something but choose to grip and claw at his loose pants to keep from flipping out.

Metisis shook his head after a few moments of pondering, "No, no, I suppose you're right. I can't _force_ you to care about my being a god," he brushed a lock of hair from his forehead, "but I do need you to trust in what I'm going to say, because it's just as unbelievable as anything you've learned."

"And that is?" you say, sarcasm dropping lightly from behind your tongue.

The gray-skinned god looked at you, smiling gently, but there was odd pity there. You decided you didn't like that look of his.

"You already saw that formless thing, didn't you? That _Cannibal?_ " he hissed it out, glaring to the side while resting his head on his hands.

The sudden hostility made your whole body twitch, catching Neio's attention enough to mouth, 'Are you okay?'

You whispered, "I'm fine."

You turned to look at Neio, eyebrows raised in not confusion, but suspicion. He gave the same face back, frowning and shrugging his shoulders in his lack of an answer.

"The thing with the star on its-?" you drew a circle over where your heart should be.

"Probably." Neio murmured back, not too confident with his answer.

Metisis heard you, though you had no intention of keeping that quiet, "Who else would I be talking about?"

He has a good point.

"But, cannibal? Don't tell me there more of those things?" Neio skin was beginning to tingle at the thought of there being more than one of those creatures, dreading at what kind of havoc a group of them could bring. Will they come after you too?

Any and all soft and sly displays of emotions faded in a single blink, eerily silent and calm for a bit, yet your intuition was telling you that something was boiling beneath the surface.

Metisis cleared his throat, "That creature you had encountered used to be named Harvia. He was a god, at some point, with a world of his own and people to govern." He changed positions and was simple standing upwards, not looking at you two at all while casting a cloudy gaze to trees beyond. "A grand god, that one. Someone I found interesting with the amount of knowledge he had, so you can imagine my shock when I found out he ate his own world, and became _that._ " He didn't hold back on showing his resentment and disgust, narrowing unusual red-white eyes.

You scooted further into the bench, afraid said bitterness will turn into anger and direct towards the both of you for simply existing in his presence. Neio moved with you, glancing at your slowly retreating form before gazing back at the corpse-colored god. He wanted to say something, you can tell, but the long haired man was making it difficult for Neio to interrupt him and input a comment without it being too out of place.

Metisis took in a deep breath, closing his eyes as if to meditate all of these emotions away, before grabbing at his thin veil and pulled it over his shoulders like a blanket. "It's stupid, suicidal, to even think of wanting to eat your world, with all of your people and creatures in it. But," he floated closer to the two of your huddle on the plant seat, "that is something I will tell you later, when you're in a safe place, Neio."

That piqued both your attention and irritation. Why the hell is he ignoring you right now? You were dragged into this place along with Neio, and you were also attacked by this _Cannibal,_ so why is Metisis so focused on just him and not the both of you?

_Goddammit, he better not be trying to do the shit **Yuvirin** did! _

A bastard like him _deserves_ to stay dead...

"As if!" Neio growled out, lips pulled back to show his sharp teeth. Okay, you're not the only one that doesn't believe the shit he's saying. " _We're_ not going anywhere with you. And I'm certainly not going with you alone!"

So he noticed that Metisis was focusing only on him too huh?

"You just stole us from our home. You could be telling the fucking truth for all I care, but you're definitely hiding something." you finally spoke out your thoughts on the matter. It's a suspicion, if not an obvious one. "That thing, Harvia, called me a parasite, and attacked the both of us. So why are you willing to give all the answers to Neio, but dismiss me?"

You just can't stand the thought of being left in the dark, to find information only through your best friend or other sources because you were ignored. But also, you don't like not being in control of the situation. With all this information being withheld from you, you and Neio are susceptible to being blind puppets.

It doesn't help that this is certainly not your world.

The red-veiled god blinked at you, that happy sparkle in his eyes dimming a bit at your visage, before giving a pitying sigh. He crossed his arms, "It's because you're simply human. All of this has nothing to do with you." The playful tone was gone from his voice, having been replaced with one that a tired parent holds for a shameful child. Neio's eyes narrowed at Metisis, warning him.

He only held small condolences for you, from the way that he talked, but he's being downright condescending to you by saying this as if you should understand by now. You want to understand, but he's not willing to give you a clear response unless you forces it out of him!

"'Simply human'? What do you mean?" this person is pissing you off.

Metisis' mouth twitched downward, but stayed a flat line, "I mean that you are nothing special. It was an accident that I drag you here in the first place." he put a hand over his heart and bowed slightly, "And I'm sorry for that. I wasn't careful enough, and I was hoping that I'd be able to send you back to your world before you woke up. Neio is very important to me. I need to keep Harvia off his trail."

You were ready to threaten him or break his nose, but Neio slammed his fist on the bench, anger overflowing off of him as he glared at the floating god, "Cut the bullshit already. That's not a straight answer and you know it."

The gray-skinned man flinched, standing straight as a more sincere apology slipped out, "I'm sorry. Like I said, I'm not too keen on lying. But fine, I'll say it." He turned back to you, now focusing his eyes onto your without that look of pity or disinterest. "Harvia, once a god, has developed a taste for other worlds after consuming his. Upon discovering that this world was the next target, a dear friend of mine sacrificed herself to strip him of his power and send it elsewhere." his voice was awfully reserved with that last sentence.

You were beginning to connect the dots at this point, but Metisis didn't finish speaking. He turned back to Neio, who was still agitated, "Neio is, not human. Biologically yes, he was, but not in soul." he lifted his hands, as if wanting to grab at your friend, but created distance between you two when you saw Neio's expression darken at the movement. "He's Harvia's chimera. Neio holds many of the powers that the _Cannibal_ had."


	5. 0.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's that in the sky?

Harvia is considered a god, at least in the eyes of Metisis, who also proclaims to be a god. You know the meaning of the word god, at least in the religious context, but you're pretty sure that any of those definitions don't apply to these two. You have no clue as to what they can do, just that they're incredibly powerful, if the black lightening and the spontaneous flower growing have anything to do with it. You can infer that they have a lot more up their sleeves, but that leaves you completely clueless as to the specifics of their powers and place in this vast universe.

Do all gods have the same powers? Do some just so happen to be more powerful than others? Are they all the same age or do they just pop up randomly? Are they the type of gods that need the belief of the people to exist or can they exist on their own? How are they able to make these 'chimera's' in the first place? Do they do it on their own or do they need the help of others to make them?

Really, you have no clue in Hell, and unfortunately you'll probably be sent back into the jaws of Harvia or the afterlife waiting for you before you can ask any of them. That decision to send you back to the world of your birth was very much final, and you were grinding your teeth at being forced away from Neio. 

"What's going to happen to Neio, then?" If you can only ask one question, you have to know the answer to this one.

"Wait a minute, you believe him?" the tall teen whipped his green eyes to you, incredulous at your rather quiet acceptance. He gestured his hand to Metisis, "There's no way I'm going anywhere with him!" And he certainly doesn't want to leave you alone. What if he never sees you again?

Yeah, you can understand why he feels like that. But the flowers that were growing under Neio's feet were more than a little jarring, and Metisis can do the same thing. It doesn't take much to put two and two together, and then there's that Harvia that wants nothing more than to keep you away from him. It's creepy, but you hate yourself for that fact that you can understand why that star-skinned being would want your friend so much.

And, you're pretty sure you don't get a say on whether you get to stay or not. It's probably the same for Neio, if his being a chimera is as important as you think it is.

"I know that, but-"

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice."

You felt only your heart jump a bit, but you felt the way your seatmate jolted against you.

The serious tone covering Metisis' voice attracted your attention, and you were unnerved how easily his playful visage disappears like thin smoke. The way his gold eyes were flickering about the both of you, and the way he was rubbing the fabric of his robe between his fingers only solidified the feeling.

" _What?_ " The shorter male was a few steps away from snapping at the long haired being. Granted, you also felt a bit offended for his sake. You lightly nudged him so he wouldn't do anything stupid, but he's a heavy dude, so you weren't sure if he felt that.

The thinly-clad man began to pull at his obviously expensive clothing, stretching the threads even thinner, "Had the Cannibal not found you, I would've been able to leave you alone with (Name) over there," he inclined his head towards you, "but if I do that now, then he'll eat you without hesitation, and eventually consume everyone you know and love." he balled up his hands into whit knuckled fists, "I just can't have that, you have to understand, please."

Metisis dipped his head down, closing his eyes and waiting for an answer that he wants.

Much like a bowstring pulled taut, Neio was ready to release all of the building force of anger at him, to growl and snarl at him until Metisis just gives up and send the both of you back to your world, but the very real threat of Harvia waiting chilled his stomach acid.

You gave up. "Come on, Neio." you urged, "There were flowering growing under your feet when I saw you. You were always stronger than the other kids and that thing was obviously interested in you and you only. I'm pretty sure it wanted more than just your handsome face." if his corrupted black static of words had anything to go by, "And it be a stupid decision to just go back when he's more than likely waiting for you."

"And what about you?" Neio's not willing to send you into the creature's mouth, "He's been talking to me in my head for years, (Name)! He _hurts_ all of my friends, but he hates you most of all. He **killed** you back there, and I'm not about to say yes to this shithead if he thinks sending you back is okay!"

...

"What?" _He killed me?_ "But-"

Sunlight was stolen from you for a few seconds, causing all your thoughts to be put on a temporary halt in favor of looking up. 

Your heart became the only noise you can hear, rushing blood too fast for your breath to keep up. 

Dark red scales, cut much like the beautiful jewels on a rich widow's fingers, were unevenly pressed together to make armor. In between the uneven lines, you swear you can see what looks like liquid gold glowing inside, flowing without actually leaking out like blood through transparent veins. Large and powerful wings beat against the wind without effort, creating a wind of it's own that cause some flower petals to hit your face.

With it's red eyes focusing on your group, it carefully landed on the edge of the open field, knocking over a few trees and rocks in the process before standing tall and proud.

Staring at all of you, with what looks like a large circular brooch hanging from a crude rope in it's mouth, was a creature you identify as a dragon.


	6. 0.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It talks...well, she talks...

That thing was _huge_ and holy shit was it frightening to look at!

Neio reacted physically by wrapping an arm around your shoulders and pushing you towards his chest(you can feel the titties) while your mouth decided to be the first thing to move.

"The _fuck_ is that thing?!" Yeah, you would totally survive a serial killer. Monster fast reflexes over here, nobody could possibly stab you.

"Oh dear..." Sounding alarmingly worried, with a dainty hand over his lips, Metisis began to float away. "I suppose we can continue this conversation elsewhere."

 _Since when was that a_ _choice?!_ With a glare that only lasted a second, you felt the built teen tug at you insistently.

"Come on come on come on!" He hissed through his teeth, as if that'll make him quiet enough for the giant dragon to not notice a single thing! Speaking of that giant lizard, it was slowly stomping forward. It's steps were heavy enough to vibrate the ground and the tall mass of plants that the bench was made of.

He pushed for you to go down this bean-stalk-of-a-tower bench first, but, as a respectable person containing the rare relic called common sense, you saw every single flaw in this plan to climb down and run away like a chicken without a head. And naturally, you had to open your big mouth about it, "Of course, sacrifice the smallest person so you can get a head start! Real smart of you Neio! Master strategist, right over here!" Though, you really don't mean it, considering that you're still climbing down with the very real chance of getting bitten, it's just that complaining really calms you down. Though, not by much.

Neio, also in a panic, played along with your comments and insults, "You won't even make for a good appetizer! Have you seen my body?!" Instead of gesturing to himself, he began to climb down too, but Neio was obviously faster.

"More times then is naturally appropriate, thank you very much!" To be fair, he loves to be shirtless when you two have a gaming night or a sleep over. You actually have a mental map of every detail of his body, reaching from the flat mole next to his belly button to the stretch marks marring the expanse of his back and thighs. Your memory may be a contributing factor to said bodily specifics, but that doesn't make your remark any less true.

Besides, that's not what you should be focusing on. There's an angry looking red dragon with golden magma over there, and it's starting to get dangerously faster.

Well, that's sufficient motivation to move faster. And hey, you got to the bottom around the same time Neio did, though you were on the brink of death at that point due to exhaustion. But, there's no way you were going to take a break, and frankly you can't even run, so you did the next best thing and forcibly grabbed your buddy by the shoulder before he bailed on you. "You need to carry me!"

Naturally, that had him very confused. Before he could properly look at you in the eyes and spit out a question from his lungs, he got a peek at the very angry over-sized lizard behind you and decided not to say anything. He immediately grabbed you by the waist and lugged you up on his shoulder, not taking a second glance at the red-eyed reptile before dashing off in a direction away from it's path.

To be quite frank, this position was not comfortable for you. He might have flesh and muscle covering his ball in socket joint, but it was still digging into your stomach and lower ribs like a dull shovel. But in this situation, you're not really allowed to complain. You just have to bear with it and hope that you'll escape, or that your death will be quick.

...

_Wait a minute._

_Death?_

But, aren't you already dead?

You didn't have too much time to ponder on that before the dragon just stopped right where you two used to be. With your position, it was easy to witness the actions of this creature. The abrupt stop caused it's massive form to skid until it completely bulldozed the plant-rich area flat. The flowers and stem bench were destroyed, no longer beautiful or useful. The brooch hanging from a rope in its mouth waggled wildly before it settled down under its own heavy weight.

You couldn't help but notice that the dragon was no longer focusing on you, but on that god that was floating away much slower than necessary, as if trying to sneak away but knew that he'll get in trouble anyway. The red-scaled beast wasn't close enough to reach him with its large claws or jaws, which is why its next action was both baffling, yet sensible on a logical standpoint.

It swung its heavy head back and forth and Neio retreated behind the trees covered in strange yellow light. The moon brooch followed the path much like a pendulum, or a miniature bolder hanging from a tough metal rope. It took one stomp on the ground, forcing the soft grass to break apart to expose its soil, and did a large full spin. The massive force its weight caused had you inching behind Neio, who moved into you until his back was touching you.

With timing that must have been practiced before, it let go of the large ornament and all of you watched as it flew through the air with frightening speed towards the victim. Metisis had stopped entirely, and you couldn't help but question his sanity at this time.

He obviously had the ability to make a quick escape, so why is he just standing around like a regular idiot would?! He's going to get hit and possibly killed!

But, luckily, he didn't get killed. With your angle, it was easy to misunderstand what is going to hit where. Your heart lodged into your throat for a second when the brooch looked like it touched his back, but it instead passed him with a slight skimming of his veil before embedding itself deep into the ground with a resounding thud.

The corpse-colored god didn't twitch. Pieces of grass and petals ripped up from the ground flew gently around him, before the wind kindly took it away from view before it touch his bare skin, veil, and hair. With rigged movements similar to poorly made plastic dolls, Metisis turned around with a stiff smile and closed eyes. 

He lightly bowed his head to the far away dragon, "Ah, hello there, Makaela..."

_What?_

The dragon shook its head, as if shaking off imaginary debris. It huffed as it sat back down on the field with red eyes glowing ominously, "Hello? Is that all you have to say to me?"


	7. 0.6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. You are done.

"Alright," you said, throwing your hands in the air as your patience finally ran out, "I'm done."

"Huh?" Neio looked at you.

Sudden death? Okay. Meeting a world-eating god that seemed to want to both eat and molest Neio? Pushing the line there buster, but you can deal with it with a bit of running. A stripper of a god with the color of a corpse? Okay, okay, wait a little, this needs to slow down. And now, magic and talking dragons and shit? Not weirdest thing to happen to the both of you, but there are way too many factors that you just don't trust.

Hence, your now unbudgeable choice to just give up and walk out. Metisis wanted to send you back alone, with the frightening possibility that the Cannibal might eat you in the name of revenge or something. He did call you a parasite to Neio, and you have a feeling that insults like that are not to be taken lightly.

"I can't deal with this shit anymore, I'm out." Probably the cowards way out honestly, but you're not changing your decision. You looked at your tall friend for a reply.

"Oh." Neio didn't hear you the first time, probably concentrating on listening to the conversation going on between the dragon and the god. He looked back at the pair out on the middle of the field, narrowing his eyes on the both of them, but taking more of an interest in the large and fat dragon sitting there. "Yeah, let's go. I don't trust them."

With that satisfying answer, you both turned and walked into whatever direction away from Metisis and the Maka-whatever.

As harsh as the both of you are to the gray man, it just doesn't sit well with just how dismissive he is of you personally. Metisis obviously favored Neio, whether it's because of him being a chimera or because he's a sight for sore eyes, you just don't know. Not only that, but he's deemed you not important enough to be worthy of his attention, even though your safety is on the line here!

You know absolutely nothing of him. Just that he's a god, that he's powerful, and has a numbed sense of sympathy. Which is, for anyone that's paranoid, usually not a good combination. You don't trust him and you don't know him, and Metisis is not willing to let you stay long enough in order to know him, so you can't be blamed for finding him more than sketchy.

"Hey," Neio reached over and ruffled the hair on your head, "you okay?"

Ah shit, did you look that bad?

You shrugged with one shoulder, frowning lightly as the entire situation made your thoughts run in endless circles, "I could be better, honestly." You just wanted to go home and sleep on your bed, but it's not really an option at the moment. Well, if it ever becomes one, actually.

You watched his eyes soften with concern, frowning with you before resting his arm on your shoulder. The contact made you tense up for a moment, but you quickly relaxed. Neio's always been a touchy-cuddly type of person, so this wasn't new. And, if anything, it's greatly appreciated.

He leaned his head against yours, holding on to you with a delicate grip in case you wanted out of his intimacy. You didn't struggle after a minute, so he continued to speak, "I'm sorry for being an idiot."

You huffed at him, feeling both frustration and mournful. "A bit too late for that now, don't you think?" You still didn't move away, opting to keep your eyes on the orange flowers budding with every step he took. 

He hummed in agreement, if a bit disappointed, and that made you happy that Neio didn't decide to push you until you gave a different response. Or tried to give an explanation to make his suicide sound justifiable in some form. Though, even if he did, you'd more than likely wouldn't listen.

"(Name)?"

Your thoughts were put on hold, "Yeah?"

"Everything that weirdo said, do you believe it?"

You thought on it for a bit, "Some of it, I guess. I mean, we don't exactly have anything else to explain all this."

"Yeah, that true..." Neio let you go, putting some distance between the both of you as his eyes flitted about the air above him, either trying to find or understand something, "Do you think we're really dead?"

...

"I don't know."


	8. 0.7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's a god, but he ain't your god.

❖

It's rather surprising to note that, despite the godly power Metisis claims to have, he's an oblivious little thing that just can't keep his shit together. You know, like the majority of the human race tends to be?

All of you can claim to be as efficient as a well oiled machine, but anybody with eyes, ears, and a sense of emotion can tell just how miserable your wallet is. Yes yes, you need to buy food for yourself, we all get that, but put down the anime figurine first you animal, you can't afford it!

Eh, but who's gives a shit? I certainly don't.

Anyway, as said before, Metisis is less than stellar in his duties as a god. Sure, he can make plants grow spontaneously and in any variety, and he can travel at speeds that no biological being can keep up with, but he has a shit attention span.

As in, he's not very observant with his surroundings.

As in, he wasn't paying attention to the two of you.

As in, he didn't realize you two escaped before it was too late.

...

He's not very good with thinking things through. He's one of those kinds of people that would spend all his savings gambling, gain major debt, and pretend that all is right with the world.

...

Ah, but wait, let's peek in on the conversation that Makaela and Metisis are having, since Neio and the other one(The fUCK did you say?!) were too sissy to stay behind and listen.

"Hello? Is that all you have to say to me?"

He didn't want to admit that the dragon scared him, but, the dragon scared him. Though, it's more out of nerves than any actual fear. He just hopes that none of those emotions show up on his face or in his mannerisms.

"Well," Metisis tugged at one of his tassels, rubbing the material between his fingers, "I was in a bit of a rush, Makaela. A life or death situation as one would say."

"And you didn't think to at least say something to me?" Makaela tensed up slightly, leaning her head closer to the god she calls her friend. "You left your citizens in a panic! I had to stay behind to help bar it up just in case!" And the stress that came with all that is not good for someone of her weight and age. There's a reason why her home is so plush in the first place.

"I know, I know." No he didn't, "But there's nothing too dangerous at the moment. I just had to pull a friend out of a less-than-favorable situation, but everything is fine now."

"Friend?" She tilted her red-scaled head to the side, eyes narrowing to dangerous degree to force him to spit out his answer.

Metisis opened his mouth, ready to say that he dashed out to save a handsome boy name Neio from another world, but stopped himself short before he could. He grabbed at his chin, crossing his arm as he tried to reword this simple explanation into one that justifies everything that he has done up until now.

While he doesn't stay in one place for too long(having the title of god requires for him to visit all locations), he does have a place that he calls a home. He's not exactly a ruler of the kingdom of Pa-Heinun1, more of an esteemed guest or something of that nature, but he's still respected enough to where, if he wanted to, he could easily overrule the current three rulers.

The problem here isn't the fact that he left in a hurry, the problem is that he essentially disappeared for a good six years, locking himself in his room with no way to get inside. He honestly has good reason, at least inside his head it makes sense, but he's not sure if Makaela will take it that way.

I mean, think about it. You abruptly cut off all communication with all friends and family, ignore their pleas to get out and have them worried sick for your health, only to suddenly come back without warning with a single teenager that wants nothing to do with you and a tag along that scowls at you from every angle possible?

It's never going to end well, but he needs to explain anyway. And so he did.

"No, not quite, but somebody that is wanted by and related to Harvia." he glanced over his shoulder, looking at the clouded over brooch the laid embedded in the crater that Makaela created.

The gold within the scales flared up brightly, fluctuating as harshly as the owner's anger, "You did _**what**_ ** _?_** "

He sighed, more to calm himself down than anything else, "I know, but I do have a pla-"

He felt the ground beneath him vibrate before the grass around him started to shake, as if in fear. A blink later, it shriveled up into thin, black blades before crumbling into soft ash. Makaela raised herself into the proud posture that all predators take up when trying to intimidate their victims. He couldn't see it, not anymore, but he's more than sure that her aura is flaring up, if the flying birds and dying plants were of any indication.

"You abandon all of us for **_six_** years, when we needed you most, and then you decide to go off on your own to bring back someone related to that _beast?!"_ she bared her teeth at him, not at all making empty, unsaid threats. "Is _that_ what you wasted your years on?!"

For all that anger and spite, of that power and aura-commanding obedience, Metisis couldn't find it in himself to be indignant. He understands why she is the way that she is, every denizen on this world has learned to hate or at least be cautious of that eater. He just looked at Makaela in the eyes, willing himself to not waver under her harsh red gaze.

"Makaela, you trust and know me more than most. You should know that I wouldn't do anything as stupid as to ruin this world."

"Then tell me, oh dear friend of mine." she walked closer, muzzle nearly touching his forehead, "what plan do you have for those two in that empty head of yours?"

Oh my, harsh as usual, but at least she's willing to hear him out, so that's a step in the right direction. "Well, the first thing I plan to do is send the tag-along back to their world. As dangerous as Harvia is, I'm not quite sure how a spirit born to a world without magic will react to this one. Besides, there's a good chance he's not even there anymore." 

Speaking of which, he really needs to get that done, along with introducing Neio to his dear Makaela.

"But first, I want to introduce you to the person I was talking about. I'm sure you'll taking a liking to him, if given time."

The old dragon relaxed her stance, the glow calming down to just beating with her slow heart. She looked at the area where those two kids where before huffing in amusement. "Heh, that would be nice Metisis, if anyone else was actually here."

Metisis chuckled at her, "Oh please, they wouldn't run away after all that. They're a pretty smart and curious pair of huma-" his gold eyes darted to the tree Neio and (Name) were hiding behind, more than sure that they were eavesdropping on this very conversation, only to find open air and a dead burnt tree.

...

A slight breeze came once more, barely grazing against tree before it joined it in the form of dancing ash. Nothing was left behind.

...

"Makaela, did you kill them?"

"Hah?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) Literally translates to "World-Center." A rather arrogant title, but it was the first town to be established in this world, so many of it's citizens feel that the name is well deserving.


	9. 0.8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...  
> How's the other side doing?

_**...** _

_There was silence._

_Anger that should be there inside his skin, threatening to pour out of his heart and mouth, was kept completely at bay. It was as if someone was holding their breath, keeping so much air inside their nearly bursting lungs for fear that something might end. The room, empty besides a cold, cold vessel and meaningless decoration, felt too small and too compacted for him._

_The door was left open, violently swung with enough force to leave a dent in the white wall, with only a hallway and small speckles of gray ash to show for it. Without much thought put into it, he glided over to the rapidly vanishing waste, sliding his fingers over it in hopes of getting a reaction of some sort, or at least begin to recognize who was the one that took those two children._

_But, it was nothing more than residue. It had no_ _signature, no familiar sparkles of energy to pinpoint which world the caster came from, and all of the ash soon vanished from existence. Without anything to go by, he couldn't chase them._

...

_Everything was still quiet. Emotions that are expected to bubble stayed cool and under the surface._

_He looked out, the floor of the hallway clear of any dust and beings by the names of Neio and (Name)._

_Gone..._

_...Gone..._

_**...GONE.**_

_...despite that, despite everything..._

_...he gently smiled._

_..._

_And everything came flowing back, just when a grown woman dashed through the hall and into Neio's room._

_**I** **xorurko... 1**_

_He almost didn't recognize her. She wasn't the tattooed mother, but one of her children. The oldest sibling of this large family. But, what was she doing here? Didn't she just returned to her work as a construction worker?_

_**Lu lowse, bi jod pisju ximp tyis xorv ixor u be. 2** _

_He floated over to her, watching as she ran to the bed holding the body, grabbing him and shaking him as if he'll ever wake up. She was whispering before it evolved into shouting, the words mixing together into an unintelligible mess. Another one to express grief in a very pure form._

_Then she stopped, silencing herself so abruptly that the static stopped._

_He had to listen._

_**...popos, pii xorv ten u sjuvwah. 3** _

_"I was too late..."_

_Confusion entered his being. He pushed himself closer, as if her dark face will contain the answer._

_Shock grabbed and shot through his body when she turned and looked directly at him._

_**Xo su rity u naah. 4** _

_**"** _ **You** _**did this."** _

_**...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) Failure...
> 
> 2.) They escaped, into a place where one will fail to find.
> 
> 3.) ...but, everything will go back to normal.
> 
> 4.) You just need to wait.
> 
> The language Harvia was think of is called Hofu.
> 
> The one used by Metisis, specifically used to name the city Pa-Heinun, is called Lauian.
> 
> Both languages were made using the amazing language generator called Vulgar. Buy it if you can, it's currently on sale so you can get for cheap. Sure, it requires you to know how languages work in general, but that's what the internet's for!


	10. 0.9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Neio has nature powers. Flowers everywhere.

"Ah!" You just realized something. You crouched down to take off your shoes. "Wait a second, dude."

"Huh, yeah?" Neio stopped and turned towards you. He leaned in over your figure, as if you were a tiny animal, "What are you doing?"

You popped off your sneakers and proceeded to pull off your socks. Looking blankly at Neio's questioning gaze, you jutted your chin towards the flowers he left behind. "Ahem!" You then jiggled your socks over the path he's creating, "Put these on." One can't exactly be sneaky while leaving a trail you know.

He didn't look happy and was a bit grossed out actually, but hey, at least they're clean and stretchy... He sat down on a nearby stone—not glowing this time—and was reluctantly pulling them on. He stopped half-way, turning to look at you with the same cringed up face, but continued with the task when he saw you weren't budging on the matter.

Lucky for you, your guess was right in that skin contact with the ground was need to make the flowers pop up. You're such a genius.

The both of you continued walking afterward. Neio's, in an effort to lighten the atmosphere, attempted to make small talk with you. As rude as it may seem, the topics he chose were mediocre at best. Your brain fizzled out a while back, and any topic relating to home only made the both of you feel less inclined to converse.

When conversation had died between the two of you, Neio gave you a glance before slowly starting a jog. Knowing what was behind you, you began to follow to the best of your ability. There's no way you're going to get caught. You might be tired as all hell, with these events sapping your energy and all, but until you can fully find out and understand this situation, you're not going anywhere. You're happy that Neio seems to agree with you.

While this Metisis is able to approach the two of you with amazing speed, it wasn't fast enough to escape the human eye, meaning it wasn't teleportation. The question is, how was he able to drag you two into this world in the first place? The fact that you were still walking and not back in the gray god's face just gives the implication that even he might have a limit, but it could also mean that he really think nothing much of you, and was just letting you off for shits and giggles. If the latter was the case, then he really has a bad grasp on earning basic trust and respect.

Well, until you find out the answer to that question, you need to wait it out. For now, you jog.

But, after a good fifteen to thirty minutes, you were beginning to heave and you had to ask to slow down before you puked all over the ground.

Every time you took a step deeper into the forest, your shoes would end up brushing against some grass or strange bug, causing beautiful sparks to float up from your feet and into the air. It's fascinating to watch, honestly, and it sparked your imagination to wonder how it would look like if you just started to dance here.

It would make for some pretty good special effects. It'd be cool, like you could be a dancing wizard or something like that. Most of these little lights were normally as small as fireflies, though occasionally you'd spot these weird clusters scattered about here and there. They'd be packed into a misshapen ball, laying heavy on the ground as if they had any weight while the sparks circled around them erratically, not touching, but very eager to.

You reached over and tapped on Neio's shoulder, who had fallen silent when it was clear you weren't in the mood to talk, "Look at that." You pointed out towards the pulsing mass, staying a good distance away just in case it was some sort of touch-sensitive instability. You don't want to blow up your foot just because you wanted to kick it like a can.

Feeling your tap, he stumbled lightly in place and turned to you, "Huh?" Spotting your finger, he followed it, "Oh, those things. What about 'em?" He looked back at you before giving an impish smile, "Dare me to touch it?"

"Fuck no." You answered without hesitation. "Anyway, I didn't see any of those back at the field," you noted while pointing behind you, wanting to fill the silence with something other than crunching leaves, "You think it could mean something?"

He wondered for a few seconds before quickly giving up, shrugging, "I don't know what those lights are, so I don't have a clue." He scanned the forest area you're hustling through, comparing the two fields you were just in, "I think it could just be an environment thing, but that's just a—"

"Woah!" A strong wind buffed against you like the asshole it is, sending you stumbling in surprise over the sudden strength and heat it gave you. Ugh, you even feel your pores opening to let out a flood of sweat. You grabbed onto a nearby tree out of instinct before Neio steadied you with a hand on a shoulder. You looked at the endless forestry behind you, "The hell was that?"

"..." He didn't say anything, eerily dazed with green eyes looking far off. "Do you see that?"

You almost didn't hear him while pulling at your shirt collar. "Uh, see what Nei—?" the heat continued to climb in temperature, constricting your words into silence while you tried to grab onto a nearby tree for purchase. "Ah, shit..." This doesn't feel too good.

He jumped at attention, life returning to him, "(Name)? You okay?" He moves his hand to your back, rubbing it in the case you throw up, and you're honestly not too far from that point. You even started dry heaving from all the heat you're feeling.

"Hold on, I—" you gagged, "I'll be fine, it's just really hot right now." Seriously, where's the heat coming from?

"No, you're not _'fine.'_ " he air quoted, gently pushing you down to get you to sit against the tree, "Sit for a bit, I don't want you falling into your own puke." Everything was beginning to get sticky, and soon a headache was pulsing behind your eyes.

"Ugh, good idea..." You certainly weren't complaining. Resting sounds like a good idea, but a creeping sense of paranoia was telling you that you should avoid sleeping for as long as you can. Well, not like you can nap when you can smell your own armpits. Did you forget to put on deodorant again?

A sharp pain in your head messed with your vision enough to make all the colors grow hazy, like placing a misty film over your eyesight as even the light itself was starting to hurt you. Dear God this isn't good, something is definitely wrong with you, and you're starting to get scared.

"—ame)! Hey (Name)!" two rough hands slid lightly under your jaw, lifting your head until you connected with Neio's green eyes, brows creasing in increasing worry. Oh, you didn't even notice you were swaying. "Can you hear me? Oh no, you're getting too hot..."

Speaking became an effort, so you hummed out a response that doesn't mean anything. It only made you appear weak, which is about how you're feeling right now.

"Okay, okay! We can do this, I just need to help you cool down." He reached to your shirt, hesitating for a moment before you just nodded at him, you want out of these clothes already. "Sorry."

"'s okay." Your words were slurring, but you tried. It's getting really hard trying not to just pass out right now.

Neio's hand tickled at your stomach when he accidentally grabbed at your shirt with unsteady fingers. In his panic, he was quick to pull it off in one go, but it gave you vertigo from how it jerked your head around.

"Sorry!" he said again, smoothing his palm over the back of your head as if to steady your swimming vision. It felt nice, his hand was cooler than the rest of you, and just having your shirt off was incredibly euphoric.

A part of your mind, small and getting weaker with each passing second, noticed that you stopped sweating a while ago.

You heard something fizzing just at the edge of your hearing, soft and static-like, much like a television. You thought you were hearing things, that this climbing heat you were the only victim of was starting to affect your ears now that your eyes aren't working right, but Neio turned around towards the sound.

"What the?" he whispered, alarmed enough to have you turn.

That same instability that you both encountered, not too far away from Neio's feet, was moving much faster than when you first saw it. The core that the particles were swirling around had taken an angry red tone, pulsating so brightly that you had to look away from it. "It's too bright..." Can someone just turn off all light already?

Had you had a clear head, everything in your body would be sounding all sorts of alarms. But with your body temperature bogging down all of your thoughts and sapping your energy, sitting and hoping to cool down was all you could do.

Luckily for you, you had someone right next to you with a clear head space. Unluckily enough, his panic to help you out slowed down his reflexes by quite a bit.

He scooped you up, intending on getting you out of here and towards the nearest water source, but a loud pop pierced both of your heads. The sudden lash of wind hit Neio on the back, forcing him to stumble forwards but regained his balance before he could drop you. Nothing bad happened to him, seeming alright with how he's carrying you, but you were _screaming._

Whatever skin color you had on your legs and head was render a swollen, nearly red, pink, peeling away at your natural tone. The heat was unbearable, and the pain that traveled through your burns was even more so. You couldn't hear anymore, not even bothering to pay attention to how Neio was shocked into silence at how your body was seemingly morphing in front of him while you struggled to get away.

No matter how pain you were in, tears wouldn't escape your eyes despite your throat was hiccuping with sobs. You had nothing but fear inside of you, convinced that this was how you going to shatter, how your existence was going to end unless someone can make this all _stop._

You took a deep breath, ready to let out another whine as if that'll help you, but shut down before you could do anything.


	11. 1.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here enters an old, yet small, fox-like creature.

Your scream was as startling as it was grating. It came out in a loud, sharp pitch, wracking it's claws into his lungs until breathing became painful for Neio. It's a miracle that he didn't drop you, but with the way you were thrashing about, he doubted you would've been able to feel it. 

Burns bloomed over your skin, as if someone spilled hot oil over it. It was completely unnatural, and he couldn't understand what was causing these reactions in the first place. So far, nothing happened to him, but that wasn't his main focus right now. It took everything he had to not start crying right at this very moment, to give in to his fears when he felt everything about you grow lax. 

God, he wanted to puke...

He readjusted his grip on you, whispering pleas under his breath, and ran as far he could. He didn't even notice when his words switched from begging to apologies. And, pathetically enough, he started to cry not long afterwards.

He's not an expert in anything medical. There's no hospital to go to help you out, he can't save your legs from nerve damage. And what if you get an infection? You have burns, so you'll get blisters, and without careful care you'll obviously get an infection, right?

If he doesn't help, you'll be gone. If you die, this time, it will be all his fault.

Losing you was painful the first time, but he'll lose his sanity if you stopped breathing again.

"So please, _please_ hang on..."

❖

Quickly after replacing the burnt flora with more plants, the strange pair consisting of a tall veil-wearing god and a chubby dragon stomped off into a random direction roughly where you and Neio went. It didn't take them too long to realize that you two are attempting to escape, even though you both have no idea of what's out there, but to be fair, it wasn't entirely your fault. 

Now if only Makaela could stop rubbing that into his face, this would make this day so much easier...

"You're an idiot." The large dragon blurted out after about thirty minutes of searching in silence.

"I know, Makaela." Metisis didn't have the guts to look at her. She is telling the truth.

"It was stupid of you to think that two kids—whom you've just kidnapped—to instantly trust you just because you saved them, with very convenient timing I might add!" 

He flinched, feeling his heart sting a bit with heat beginning to creep into his cheeks. He was thinking that, but it doesn't make it any easier to hear it out loud. "I know, Makaela."

"And now, because you didn't want to explain anything to the "tag-along" as you so gently put it, we have to comb through the _whole_ forest where there are all sorts of monsters that are dying to eat something!" 

"...Makaela please, I know what I did wrong..." Great, and now his skin won't stop crawling with guilt. At this rate, Metisis is going to cry.

"This would've been so much easier if you just told me what you were doing during those years..."

"..." What's there to be said about that? Giving words of comfort will only taste like bile in his mouth, word vomit that he's sure that Makaela wouldn't appreciate. But, he did have something to say.

Metisis shifted his footing before pushing himself off the ground again, instinctively floating towards the dragon's back out of habit before remembering her sour mood. Instead, he flowed right next her head as she continued to stomp around with some careful care for the creatures that could be beneath her feet. "Is there anyone you know that has knowledge of this place?" If there's one thing he's sure of, it's the fact that Makaela has surprising connections to the strangest of people despite the fact she was younger than him. Surely there's someone she knows that's living here?

She side-glanced him, almost seeming like she was going to ignore him to leave him to his silent suffering, but huffed her answer out anyway, "If you have to know, there is a deiyai1 that I know of. Last time I saw him though was when he moved into a cave somewhere at the base of that mountain over there." She jutted her head out towards the horizon, pointing out the land mass that cannot be seen just yet. "I'm not sure if he's still living there though."

Now this took him by surprise, not the fact that she knew someone, but the fact that this someone was a deiyai living in this parts. Last time he checked—which was around six years ago—all of them were living on the top land floating above all of the others. They are creatures that thrive in the cold after all, what with their thick fur and tightly knitted family packs. He supposes if he had to make a comparison to anything that belonged to the world you and Neio used to live in, it would be the foxes from Japanese mythology.

Though... "What's a deiyai doing here? Did something happen to Deani-Uz?"2 He was gone for quite a while, but the islands above and below should still be fine, right?

"That land starved, Metisis. It died off two years back." And there it is, her sharp manner of speaking uncaring for the heart that's listening.

Metisis wanted to vomit. "W-what about the other islands?"

"It won't be long before Pai-Uz3 goes under as well. I've already managed to relocate most of the creatures, but things are not getting better." She started to rush forward, no longer wanting to look at Metisis and his expression of guilt. His apologizes will mean nothing to her. "Ugh, let's just get to Gofinid. If this plan of yours is any good, then I'm willing to bet my chances on it."

❖

At the base of a high mountain, hidden by large trees and strategically place boulders, there's large particles of blue and white lights skimming the insides of an ice-covered cave. All the stalagmites and stalactites that have once been a part of the structure have been cut off for a smoother walkway. 

Deeper inside, the cave splits into two paths. The first one continues with the ice theme, though one can note that it has completely taken over the entrance, blocking anyone from attempting to enter it. The second path, though still cold, had little pocket holes scattered about the walls. The lowest ones contained round pearl-like jewels inside, radiating a low red heat for anyone with cold toes. The holes above them had little knick-knacks that can range from dried bagged snacks to clay containers that held all sorts of herbal or magical concoctions.

At the end of the second path, you'll find the creature responsible for altering the cave into the living space that it is today. The deiyai—or more specifically a qixii deiyai—was curled up against seven of his tails, with the last two wrapped around his waist. Gofinid had just woken up from a long nap after replacing all of the heating stones to keep his room from icing over completely.

Clad in a simple puffy shirt and pants, Gofinid stretched out his fur-covered limbs over the bed gifted to him from his family before he left for good. Hunger was still not here yet, too groggy to work up the effort, but irritation tingled at him when he felt the aura of something massive coming his direction. _"Why at this time?" 4_

He cracked his eyes open, a soft blue in contrast with his bitter face. He stretched out all of his tails, popping as many joints as he could before slipping his feet into some flat sandals. _"Might as well see who's out there..."_ He murmured to himself, languidly dragging himself out of his very comfortable hovel while taking a couple of the tiny sealed containers from their storage. He needs them to scare away whatever's near here. He can't very well enjoy isolation if someone decided this cave was their new home.

Well, with any luck, they're just passing by either to explore or scavenge something, but if not he's willing to fight dirty via light flashes and sleeping gases he made himself immune to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) Deiyaie(plural for deiyai) are winter creatures who's power is determined by their bodily tolerance to their environment, which is why they're able to survive in high altitudes and extreme climates. Deiyaie who have managed to gain their fifth tail will turn from gray to a full on white, in which they're called qixii deiyai/e, qixii meaning "silver" or "white." Qixii deiyaie are well respected and are expected to take care of their community either by focusing on hunting for food, or for hunting for herbs for medicinal purposes. No matter what, though, all qixii deiyaie are expected to be mentors for all the deiyaie that don't have their fifth tail yet. One thing to note, though, is the fact that deiyaie grow to be 5 feet at the most. Not a very tall race
> 
> 2.) Deani-Uz translates literally to "first island." Though, the full name of that island is Mife Deani-Uz, which is just "cold first island." It's the highest island floating above all of the others and is well known for hosting a plethora of rare animals and plants, but the deiyaie have made it their home due to it's large lack of predators, making it ideal to focus on building a tolerance to the environment. 
> 
> 3.) Pai-Uz or Weiyu Pai-Uz if you want to know the full name, translating to "moss second island." The second island that directly under Deani-Uz, and positioned in such a way that it rarely gets any sunlight, if any at all. It's considerable warmer than the first island due to it's abundance of natural heating stones, and since sunlight rarely reaches the island along with it's moisture coming from Deani-Uz, it makes it the perfect place to grab for moss, mushrooms and heating stones. Very ideal for the deiyaie in Deani-Uz.
> 
> 4.)Gofinid is speaking in an entirely different language, hence the Italics.
> 
> Have a nice day, and thank you for reading


	12. 1.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deiyai decides to come out of his man cave.

The strange energy spike, Gofinid realized, was a lot closer than he though it was. Of course, it's due to the amount of mistixehe placed in here that sorta muffled his senses, but that didn't stop him from being surprised once he made it outside.

Where the sun is. Out of his cave. Where the temperature is **hot.**

...

_Would selling my fur be a bad idea?_ Gofinid picked at his tail, plucking off some loose hairs while feeling his poorly used pores open up from beneath his glorious pelt. It was as disgusting as the first time. Do you have any idea how hard it is to scrub off the stink from two inch thick fur? He can't understand why his family insisted on exercising everyday...

But he can't focus on that, he needs to shoo off whatever's on his property first. He doesn't intend on fighting them dead on—he has fucking stick arms, he can't even fight a bug—so he needs to be as fast as possible before the intruder realizes they were dumb for running from harmless traps.

Well, it wouldn't be the first time he played pranks like that on the more innocent creatures he's encountered, but that's not the point. Besides, whatever is exuding that beautiful aura is obviously not to be messed with. At least not in the sense of stupid tricks.

After throwing a rock at the sun—and funnily enough, hitting a large bug in the process—he quietly jogged through the lush trees and towards his main water source, where the energy seems to emanating from.

The journey only took, say ten maybe fifteen minutes before he heard the telltale sign of rushing water. Tree trunks had more space between them, and the land ahead of Gofinid suddenly dipped down into a rather steep hill, which he liked to roll down when he thinks no one is looking at him. The urge to do so is still there, it's been a while since he was last out of cave, but he can't exactly do that when a mere presence is threatening to choke him dead.

It's more of a mental reaction than anything, since his every instinct is raising hairs and quickening his pulse, but he still has to consciously remind himself that this aura can't kill him. Who ever this was, he needs to be careful on how he handles this. Who knows what kind of monster this is? It's all the more reason to drive it out before it wrecks his home.

Which is why Gofinid was shocked into stillness when he saw who it actually was. The deiyai had darted up into a tree with white leaves out of habit, but it was also to gauge what kind of creature he's dealing with in case it didn't know of his cave. He wasn't expecting the aura to be seeping out of what looks like two deformed deiyai children, fur not yet grown in and missing tails with one sobbing and the other with burns on your, completely not receptive.

Something hot burned in him, at first grabbing at his stomach until it reached it's fingers over his roaring thoughts. In a moment as quick as a sharp clap, the air became easier to breath and Gofinid slowly slid down from the branches. He grabbed at his clay containers and jogged down the hill and towards the pair that clearly need his help, biting down on his anger in case it spilled into his words and mannerisms.

The one that was crying, tall with wild hair, heard the crunching of grass beneath sandled feet and jerked his head around towards Gofinid when he was a little more than fifteen feet away. The force of his sniff gave the deiyai pause, and the sudden alarm that entered the tan child's body had his heart lurch in pain.

_"Little one, why are you here?"_ he called out as gently as possible, but the boy didn't speak and instead shifted closer to you.

_Just what happened?_ His blue gaze drifted to the nearly bare you, who's heaving chest made it obvious to him that you were in horrible pain. _Who would do that to children? They don't even have their fur yet!_

The crying boy's atmosphere suddenly became hostile and afraid, pressing hard on his head and neck as he squared his body in front of the injured one. An obvious display of protection in front of what he perceives as the enemy. And Gofinid can understand that.

So, he fell to his knees, laid all his tails to the ground and slowly placed his herbal containers in front of his knees, quietly gazing at the boy as he glared back with mistrust and confusion.

"What are you doing?"

The deiyai froze, brain failing to find any meaning in those random syllables. _Oh, he doesn't speak Lauian._ Well, it wouldn't be the first time he had encountered a language barrier, but it doesn't make any less frustrating to work with.

But Gofinid pushed that annoyance down when he heart a soft gurgle of a groan escape your chest. He needs to get to work quickly if he hopes to help you two out.

_"Please look carefully."_ He said out of habit, delicately taking off the paper seal covering the lid of the largest container with a long nail. The soft ripping made the boy take in air, winding his body up until it looked like his muscles would crush his veins. Gofinid didn't stop though. He picked off the lid, placing it on his knee before dipping a single finger in the contents inside the container. Pulling it out dragged a light blue slime in the air and forced the boy to look at it.

Gofinid pulled his other hand over his lap, waving it to guide his attention to it. He showed his fur-covered palm, making sure that the boy's gaze was on it before using a single nail to dig in deep until it broke through skin. Blood welled up from around the self-inflicted wound, gathering thick before it trailed red down his index digit.

He pulled it out and slathered the ooze over it immediately. After placing a light layer of his personal concoction on his injury, it began to move until it gathered into the wound site. It covered it for a few seconds, a soft hissing sounding out while steam was being released. The slime eventually darkened in color until it completely turned black. Only then did it stop hissing. The black muck has turned to gum, and Gofinid pulled it off without fear of pain.

His palm was back to normal, without a single scar.

The boy didn't speak, but the lighter aura and pure shock on his face spoke all that Gofinid needed to hear.

The deiyai smiled as reassuringly as he could, reminding himself how panicked this boy previously was. He recapped the potion before looking up into the sky, finding an abundance of white mistixe before mentally calling out to it. It was quick to enter his body, raising the heaviness of the aura due to the boy's paranoia, before commanding the air around his hand to move the bottle closer to the pair.

The boy's gaze was shifting from him to the bottle, baffled and conflicted.

Gofinid didn't waver, _"You can use it."_ And placed his hands on his lap, waiting for this child's next decision. If he rejects it, then he can't do anything about it.

The boy's eyes were locked on the bottle, biting his lower lip with obvious reluctance, not wanting to trust Gofinid, who was nothing more than a stranger to him, but a single glance behind him, where you were beginning to shiver, and his resolve hardened. He snatched the bottle and rushed to your side.

All of the tension building up in his chest dissolved in an instant. A long sigh escaped Gofinid, sweat dotting his forehead as relief coursed through his body like a cold breeze on a hot day. He can feel assured that at least these two can survive a bit longer.

Now he just needs to see the extent of both your injuries, just in case there's any underlying conditions he needs to be aware about. He can't very well leave two deiyai children alone.


	13. 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then they meet.

There was a strong urge to rip at his skin. To scratch at himself until red starts to well up and flow down like sluggish water. Neio's nerves were buzzing too much to really stop and actually think. There's too much energy and too many emotions that were nothing more than messy fragments hoping to take over his body.

_Disgusting, horribly useless, a failure of a human being, a **parasite** that can't hope to have anything happy._

He needs you alive. He needs you here. He needs you to laugh and poke at his ticklish sides. He needs your voice to drive away that grating consciousness that loves to try and entice him into mindlessness. 

He's pathetic, unable to help when you've been helping him for who knows how long. He can't stop his nose from running or getting angry at every little noise that rustles in the trees and grass. Even the flowing water besides him is too loud for him to think of ways to help you out.

The close river was a miracle in an of itself, after a good fifteen minutes of obsessively scouring the woods, but he can't do much with it other than try and lower your climbing body temperature.

Neio was so concentrated on his task of healing you that he didn't even notice his aura overtaking the field he was in. All the animals within a good twenty feet of the atmosphere bailed a while back, but it affected you in making you go into a sluggish panic.

Your limbs were twitching around, breathing unstable and goosebumps even broke out. Neio didn't understand what was wrong. He thought this to be another symptom of a serious heat stroke, and he nearly flew into another panic when he heard rustling behind him.

What he thought was a monster with nine tails and animal ears, at first, was actually a medicine giver, or a creature that can probably make strange medicines that can help you. He was short, barely reaching a centimeter over five foot exactly, but his nine white tails more than made up for his small size.

He didn't know who this thing was, and he didn't speak a lick of English, but medicine is medicine, and he needed to help you with everything that he has. But if this medication only made you worse, and he was somehow tricked into killing his only best friend, he'll cave in those pretty blue eyes of his right inside his skull.

Neio still felt on edge when he finished slathering the substance onto your burns, whispering a sorry to you when he accidentally grazed a nail over an open sore when the fox-like creature suddenly plopped himself right next to your shoulder.

Neio flinched, feeling fear rise up before anger thickly coated itself over it, bubbling until it flowed over his mouth, "Hey—" He was ready to yell at him, threaten him to get away while he tried to make you better, but then felt a plush tail push itself into his arm.

It was soft, impossibly so while the coat was so smooth it might as well be silk. The fox creature looked at him, blue eyes sharp in color but soft with understanding. He pushed another one of his tails into his arms, careful not to knock down the clay bottle before gently saying something Neio couldn't understand, _"Viduu, wuduu ruty aey kuiyai. Weahos dun puud yupee. 1"_

The words were warm, at least, and from the way his tone implied, this probably isn't some sick prank. The tails waved themselves, patting his hands until the softness of it all finally broke down his stubborn defiance. He grabbed at the tail, smoothing his rough hands over it and burying his fingers into the double coat that has no meaning being as flea-free as it is.

As distracting as it is, he still kept an eye on the short fox man. His paranoia continued to stick to him, like permanent ink over shivering skin as this creature put a hand over your exposed shoulder. He murmured something under his breath, and Neio watched in both awe and fear as bulbs of blue light traced the veins and capillaries under your skin. He breathed a sign a relief when they safely ended at your toes without any squirming in anything resembling pain or discomfort.

He couldn't stop himself from reaching over and patting your arm, mind finally settling and skin no longer buzzing with fear and desperation. Maybe, maybe the both of you will be okay? Is it okay to think that?

Suddenly, the tails in his hands were pulled away. The fox humanoid moved all nine of them in unison, gently pushing all of them under you before lifting your body, taking care not to ruin the medicine applied to your legs, still a clear blue while hissing. Neio feared that he would drop you by accident, but the amount of control and strength used on them surprised him. The creature took a slow turn around, glancing at Neio before inclining his head forward.

_Does he want me to follow?_ While it was tempting to stay back just to see what he would do, you were his first priority and you were currently in the hands of this small medicine giving fox. Even if he didn't want him to follow, Neio will not stand back and watch you get taken away.

And so he marched forward, matching up to the fox's pace while keeping you in sight, going to who-knows-where. While you were no longer groaning or violently twitching, he couldn't help but notice just how at peace you were. Well, as much peace as burn victim can get. At least those tails probably felt like heaven against your skin, as he can attest to that.

_"Viduu."_

He didn't understand the word, but he knew it was directed at him. He looked at the owner of the voice, "Hmm?"

The fox creature then pointed at himself, _"Gofinid."_

"What?" Neio's brain didn't quite register what's going on.

It probably showed on his face, since the creature once again repeated, _"Gofinid."_ He then pointed at Neio, _"Dain? 2"_

Oh, now he understood. That's his name. Well, now he feels embarrassed for not getting it the first time. "Oh, uh—" He rubbed at the back of his neck, hoping the heat doesn't climb into his cheeks. He tapped a finger on his chest, catching the creature named Gofinid's eyes, "Neio. My name's Neio."

A smile bloomed over Gofinid's pale face, a good natured laugh escaping his lips. He looked down right at your sleeping face, giving a light tap to your nose when he said, _"Giy wias? 3" _He looked back at Neio with expectant eyes.

He hesitated, wondering whether he should say your name or not, but figured it would be impolite to just leave him hanging when he did give Neio some medicine. He looked at your body, and smiled at your finally calm state, hope sparking up with a drive strong enough to slow the numbness eating away at his nerves, "(Name)." He answered, "That's (Name)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) "Child, everything will be fine. Calm your body."  
> 2.) "You?"  
> 3.) "And them?"
> 
> Writing is hard, but I won't stop!


	14. 1.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we go back to Metisis and Makaela.

The forest around has not weeded out. The sun was still high in the sky, bringing with it an energy that that god loved to bath in, though in small doses. This was not a small dose. They have been outside for nearly an hour. With how long he's been walking—floating really, but nobody cares—Metisis was almost convinced that Makaela has somehow gotten herself lost.

And he asked as such.

"We're not lost are we?" It's a valid concern. He's gotta quickly go home and wash his curly hair soon. These luxurious locks don't just happen. Not only that, but he's been in his pajamas for way too long. As comfortable as it is to feel the wind, his skin was starting to burn.

"No." She didn't even look at him, drawling out her answer in a monotonous manner. Is she annoyed? Most likely. "I know what I'm doing."

Metisis couldn't help but float above the trees, playfully looking around the dense forestry without finding the supposed hideout. They're already near the mountain, drawing away from the travelers path in favor of this "friend" of Makaela's. "You sure? I don't see anything."

A soft growl rumbling in her throat, stomping a littler harder while Metisis laughed at her never changing temper. Honestly he should've expected her to grab his waist with her tail, but no.

Again, oblivious as shit.

"Ah, wait!" An apology was at tongue, but was swallowed back in with the way the tail was wrapping around him. It doesn't help that he stored the clouded brooch inside his robe. Pain bloomed and spread all over his body, and before he knew it, he was deposited right onto her back, where her surprisingly cool scales were at their smoothest. "Huh?"

"First of all, _stop_." She turned her head, glaring at him while Metisis gave a charming smile, seeming innocent even though he's far from that quality. "And second, rest. You've been in pain for a while and it's stupid to push yourself. Gofinid's a doctor of sorts, so he can take a look at you."

…Oh...how did—he thought he was hiding everything pretty well. 

His hesitation lasted long enough to confirm her observation. She continued, "I don't know how you wrecked your pathways like this, but I'm guessing it has something to do with that big brooch you have there, right?" Makaela then scoffed, jostling Metisis slightly, but not enough to hurt him in any way, "Your nerves must be on fire! No wonder you've been floating this entire time, you idiot."

A warmth spread through him, bubbly and sweet, but there was something sour lingering in the back of his mind. Metisis's smile became more somber, loving the concern, but hating his limitations. He shifted around, laying his head in his arms as he attempted to piece together a satisfactory answer, "You've caught me, though the brooch is only part of the reason."

Makaela nudged a branch to the side, unfortunately snapping it off with her strength, "Whoops. Just a part?"

He hummed out a "yes," rather amused at the small accident, "I made it so I can keep watch on Neio. Though..." Metisis lifted his head, looking around the area that was filled to the brim with nothing but greenery. But that's just it, there was nothing amazing about it. It's why it's so irregular to him. "I had to sacrifice something of myself to make it, find him, and even keep that connection stable." He couldn't see the little sparks and balls of light that are flowing in this land. He couldn't see anything like that anymore.

"Hmm." The dragon hummed, frowning in dislike at what he's implying, "Normally you and your family are impeccable in anything resembling magic"

Well, she's not wrong, they naturally had to be that way.

Makaela glanced behind him, scanning his entire body for something before supposedly finding it, "And there's nothing wrong with your pathways, other than them being severely overworked. Not tampered with or anything, so I'm guessing that," something caught her attention from the corner of her eye, a boulder, "you can't see _mistixe_ anymore, can you?"

He was silent, unwilling to admit anything other than just pulling on his smiling mask.

"Well, if that's the case, can't you just tell me how to use that brooch your hiding, then? It'd be a lot faster if you did."

Huh. No comment, no side remark. Not even an attempted to comfort him other than showing concern for his hurting body. Just redirecting the conversation elsewhere.

That's good. He didn't want to be coddled or shown pity.

Metisis was quick to latch on to the change in subject, "No. It doesn't work anymore. It's a one time usage item that'll continue working as long as I don't take my eyes off of it."

"Ha, figured." Of course she did, that genius dragon, her.

"If it was still working, I probably would've used it by now, you know?" Probably. Maybe? He doesn't know. It really depends on his mood, but seeing that it's just a decoration now, he didn't have a choice.

"If it _was_ still working, you'd get distracted by it and I'd have to spend the next eight years trying to tear you from it." The way the shadows hit her face made her seem more intimidating than she actually is.

Oh, who was he kidding, she always looks like this. Born from an egg angry, grew up angry—had equally angry kids—and is still angry in her old age. Metisis wouldn't have her any other way. Honestly, she's a treasure to him.

"Sorry." He knows no amount of apologizes is going to make his disappearance suddenly seem okay, but he's going to do his best to earn her forgiveness. And to do that, he needs to right this world back into its era of peace once more. He needs to get back to Neio.

But, first things first, he needs to know about how much the world has changed since he was gone. Such as how his family's doing, or how are the other islands surviving, or even if any species have gone extinct?

Metisis tapped at her scales, tugging his veil closer to his shoulders, "Makaela?"

She tilted her head to the side, "Yes?"

"How many people are angry with me?" A part of him didn't want to know the answer, but he needs to know if he wants to sleep well at night.

"Do you need to ask?"

It wasn't an answer, but he could read in between the lines. Yikes, that not good though.

"I don't like that, at all." He fears for the numbers. Who knows how many people he's pissed off? To be fair, this is exactly what he deserves. Someone of his status suddenly going missing was bound to attract this kind of trouble.

Oh well, he'll cross that bridge when he gets there. Saving the world comes first.

"Anything else you'd like to know?" she asked, tone finally relaxing a bit, willing to be a bit open. Can't let that opportunity go to waste.

"Yes. How's my—" A rustle came from behind.

Makaela whipped around, wings stretching ready to take flight away from whatever was making that noise. Metisis tightened his grip on her back, nearly slipping off from her jerky movement. His nerves sung in pain, trailing down his shaky arms. He bit his cheek to keep quiet.

Back then it would've been easy for him to locate where the source of the sound was. Whether it was an enemy or an animal, it wouldn't have mattered to him, but now he can't even do a thing to defend himself. He can't even walk straight right now!

He lifted his a bit, just a bit nothing too bad, but a shadow shot from between the green leaves. It was easy for Makaela to dodge it, simply moving her head to the side, but she was a proud dragon that never let herself be used as a mount. She moved with only the instincts she's had since she was born, she never learned how to protect anything that was on her back.

That's why it was so easy for Metisis to get caught in the fray. He managed to bluff you and Neio long enough to convince you two that you can't win against him, at least not right now, but he was already at his limit. He couldn't dodge the collar wrapping around his neck. He couldn't keep a strong enough hold to prevent himself from slipping off. And he couldn't casts any spells as he was dragged off of the panicking dragon and into the darkness embracing the trees.


	15. 1.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's empty now, and grief has never been more choking. Everything is no longer numb.

* * *

**...**

* * *

_There was a bit of hope—no a bit of interest that sparked inside him at the thought of being seen again. Of having someone to converse to, of having someone listen to him to the point of insanity, but..._

_...it was a false alarm. And his hope died once more._

_The eldest sister passed out, body unable to handle the strength of her grief, and all of the other siblings—8 other siblings—including the mother, came rushing in, following her shrieks with a myriad of weighty items. Items that could cave in the skull of any human. Such things are to be used to hurt an assailant, to hurt him and leave him unable to get up until proper authorities can trap him for the rest of eternity._

_All of them, even the youngest one, passed by him as though he was nothing more than air. Perhaps, to them, he_ was _just air. None of them saw anything, just a woman passed out next to a cold body who's spirit he failed to capture. The noises return, filled with concerned mumbling and gasping realizations._

_There's nothing here for him to wait for. He has no reason to be here. He needs to search once more, for the other half that was taken from him by a friend that simply didn't understand, and taken again by an ignorant pawn._

_This family is of no importance to him. Even if the eldest was able to see him, for a spark of a moment, and even accuse him of killing Neio, she can't do anything to him. After all, it was only now that she was able to even look at his constantly shifting form, when her emotions were at their highest in grief._

_This wasn't the first time that happened. You did the same thing too, even if you don't fully remember everything._

_Though, he can't exactly fault you for it, it **is** hard to focus on anything, including himself, when you're trying to kill someone. _

_He didn't know where to go, nor does he have anything to go by in terms of starting a search, but he'll wander nonetheless. He's done it before, he'll do again if he has to._

_So, with that decision in mind, he'll say goodbye to Neio's family, and never look back._

_..._

_..._

_..._

...Freya felt something, despite the grief consuming her and all of her children. The ever looming weight constantly enveloping the house, the way the atmosphere would be so charged with silent static it became physical inside someone's lungs, all of it was lifted.

Gone.

Something left, uncaring and unwilling to leave anything.

For whatever reason, her skin became unbearably itchy. All the tattoos covering the skin of her back and thighs suddenly lightly burned, like a thousand eyes were watching her. Suddenly, she felt exposed, alone, and...

...and...

... _free..._

Maybe that's why she's able to cry harder than she ever had. Maybe that's why she can scream without the dread of being numb in the moment. She can grief for everything that her precious son's worth.

It's ugly, it's sad, and so consuming that ripping your own skin would never relieve it. But she can feel it.

It hurts, but it's supposed to. So, for now, Freya will hold her baby one last time.

One last time, before she can finally set Neio into the ground.


	16. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special chapter. You can skip it if you want.

It was only a few hours after school ended. You've already finished at least three questions in your homework, so you managed to convince yourself that you can finish the rest the next day, right when it's due too. 

It's a bad habit, you know it, but it still hasn't failed you yet! You know enough of the math material, you can do this!

Anyway, that's not why you're here. You left your homework sitting in your "Put it off till tomorrow" drawer until further notice. Right now, you just want to relax and get away from home for a bit. Your mom's been nagging at you for the past week for your bad habits and you had it up to here with her. So, as normal person would do, you escaped the house to visit Neio's with the help of your extremely convincing dad. 

You deserve this break. You're grades are high enough, they can suffer a little missing answers without too much damage. 

You already had your backpack filled with snacks, clothes, and games. But, just in case, you rechecked right in front of Neio's house even though it's kind of too late to go back and get anything you might've forgotten. 

When you're pretty sure you have everything, for the fifth time, you took a step forward and rapped your knuckles against the wood door.

You were barely on the third knock when the slab of wood was wretched open. Neio's face filled your vision, and you couldn't help but flinch back when a large grin greeted you. 

He spread his arms for a hug, "(Name), you're here!" 

Although he was wearing only shorts and a thin white top, you gave him your usual awkward hug, complete with a single back pat. You still can't get the hang of this friendly touching thing. Though, Neio had absolutely no problem with it whatsoever, seeing as he scooped you up and playfully squeezed the air out of you. 

"Y-you dick!" you coughed out, smiling gripping his ticklish sides and squeezing, "Put me down!" 

He busted out laughing, quivering at your fingers but still managing to keep his arms around you long enough to deposit you inside his house, "Okay, I'm sorry!" He closed the door with his heel soon after, trying to calm his giggles. You stuck your tongue at him childishly, but gave up and just smiled. 

Neio ruffled your hair, passing by you. "Come on," he waved at you, inclining his head towards the open doorway, "Mom's at work so I made food for the both of us." 

"Oh nice, thanks." You didn't eat anything other than cereal honestly, so you're kind of dying right now. "I was just gonna eat my snacks, but this is good too." 

"Dinner first, snacks later." He chided you, frowning a bit before glancing into the dining room where suspicious giggles were leaking out. His eyes widened, "Oh no." 

"Oh what?" That didn't sound good. 

"Hey!" Neio rushed in, leaving you to follow him until two little figures came rushing out, black hair tightly braided as they gripped bags of what smells like food. Neio's baby twin sisters, Alice and Amelia.

Alice--the one with a single braid--gave a sheepish grin at you, hiding the bag behind her as she back up to the living room. Amelia--two braids--didn't even notice you and just left her sister behind to rush up the stairs to her room. 

_Did they just steal your dinner?_

Right before you could rush after them— _nobody messes with your food—_ Neio peeked his head out, huffing and glaring where they had been while gripping two takeout boxes himself. A second later, as if dropping a mask, he snickered under his breath, "They took the wrong box."

Oooh, what did he give them? "What did the brats take?"

Neio placed a finger on his lips, pointing upstairs to have you listen. And sure enough, the both of you heard a big "EWW!! NEIO!!" from both upstairs and the living room.

Said big brother gave a loud guffaw, covering his mouth when spit flew past his lips. You couldn't help but snort, the little kids kind of deserve it. The sisters have been stealing food off whenever you came over, and they haven't exactly changed their methods in the months you've known them. Really, it was only a matter of time before Neio does something to mess with them. They really should've given their big brother more credit.

"Aw, ah ow..." Neio gripped at his rib cage, his hard laughter irritating them due to how sore they've become, "I made the same thing for them, I just mixed it up into a huge mess, so..." He motioned towards the two rooms.

_Oh that's so cruel, giving them false hope like that._ You readjusted your backpack, grabbing at the takeout box being held out to you, smiling at him, "They're gonna destroy you later, you know." You have no doubt about that. They don't take to pranks like this, they tend to take it as a challenge.

Neio approached you and tugged at the pack, shrugging off your not-too-serious warning, "It's fine. I left pudding in the fridge for them, so even if they want to tell Mom, they can't say no to vanilla."

"Ah bribery. I like it." you let him take your bag, rolling your shoulders to get rid of the ache. Even with it's light weight, it still made your muscles sing a low tune.

"Yeah, yeah, come on Mob Boss, we got dinner to eat, movies to watch, and games to play. _So_ many games to play." His eyes took on a weird sparkle, looking down at you with a fondness you're still not used to. Neio swung a muscled arm around your shoulders and proceeded to lead you upstairs to his room. You didn't protest, looking forward to what this sleepover has in store.

❖

The sun has already long since dipped past the curve of the Earth. Curtains were drawn closed to block out all the street lights illuminating the area, and all activity in this house has quieted down to a gentle hush. Neio's bed was empty, the boy himself getting some water from the kitchen while you lay on layers of fluffy blankets to make fake bed.

You were still awake, eyelids heavy and vision burning with a need to sleep, but your mind was filled to the brim with loud static. Not even coherent thought was keeping you awake, it was just a weird jumble of something writhing in your brain space. You can't think, but you can't shut it off either.

You shifted around, trying to get comfortable just as the door clicked opened. You turned around.

Neio walked in, a water bottle in each while still wearing the same outfit that he greeted you in. "Hey, you want water?" He whispered, as if someone was listening in.

You sat up against the pillows, nodding with an outstretched hand, too tired to talk and articulate a sentence. Coldness met your skin, and you gripped it before opening it and taking a large gulp of water. You really shouldn't have gone that long without water, no wonder everything felt off.

Instead of jumping back on his bed, Neio chose to sit down next to you, his large body radiating a heat that gave comfort to your chilling skin. Sleepiness has made your blood move slow, and the tips of your hands and feet are quite cold as a result. "(Name)?"

"Hmm?" you hummed, leaning your head on Neio's shoulder, ears opened to what he'll say.

Slowly, as if anticipating any sort of rejection or recoil, Neio guided your body until both your chests were pressed against one another. Your cheek was pressing against his neck, absentmindedly patting at his shoulders while he had on hand on your upper back, and the other smoothing the hairs on the nape of your neck. "(Name)."

You huffed, "What?"

You felt his smile form against your hair, "Happy Valentines Day."

"Oh." You forgot that day was today, well, technically yesterday, but that doesn't really matter, "Yeah, Happy Valentines Day to you too. Now come on, I wanna sleep."

"Alright, alright." Neio let go, allowing for you to lay back down and cover yourself, mind finally calming down now that you're not sleeping alone.

He jumped on his bed, the springs squeaking from his sudden weight before settling down. Though, right after he covered himself and became the same blanket burrito as you were, you heard a few minutes of shuffling before Neio tossed out his thin tank top and binder to the edge of the bed, popping out in a thick black shirt he constantly keeps close out of sheer laziness. Suddenly, his head shot up, "Wait, we don't have school tomorrow do we?"

And you thought you were sleepy. "No," you yawned out, "some stupid kid messed with the electricity, so we have a few days off until that's fixed."

"Oh thank god." Neio laid back down, sighing in relief, "Cause I wanna take you to the carnival fair in the afternoon. Heard they got some good snow globes and food."

"Sweet. Sounds like a plan then."

"You have to pay for your own ticket though."

"What?"

"You're the rich kid. The tickets are expensive."

"You make a fair point, you bastard. I hate you."

"I love you too, good night for reals."

"Good night, Neio."


	17. 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A house inside a hill, with a sleepy stranger living in it.

Neio was a bit conflicted about the pace of this rescue mission of his. On one hand, he's glad for the fact that this Gofinid is taking it slow, since it seems to imply that you were not in as bad of a state as he thought you were. But, when he goes back to think about his few brushes with the fast-paced emergency medical industry, he can't help but feel that this leisurely pace is too calm. And with that doubt comes thoughts that maybe Gofinid doesn't really know what he's doing and is just assuming that you're fine when you're not.

It urged him to walk a little faster down the trodden dirt path that opened up to his group just a few minutes prior. The trees have finally become more and more spotted, so it was easy to look ahead of himself without feeling like something will pop up mall everything close to him. Though, the empty fields embracing this side of the mountain made him wonder where exactly this fox is taking you.

Neio took a glance behind him, Gofinid gazing back with a gentle smile and nod. He stopped talking after a few minutes of communication the Neio just didn't understand. Out of ingrained manners, Neio gave a smile that reflected nothing of his heart and turned to look at your face just as the fox moved his tails to expose you. It was only then that he realized just how much distance he put between the two of you, when you were going to need now more than ever.

He forced his impatience into a box, swallowing it down before slowing his pace. The first thing he wanted you to see was not this man with nine tails, but Neio. He's going to be the one to tell you that you're safe, that you're fine, and that he'll never leave alone to die.

He'll _never_ leave you alone to die.

❖

While the mountain itself was relatively low, it had so much mass to it that it almost seemed like a small continent with trees instead of seas. There was a large plot of land waiting for the three of them that went from a dirt path to a smooth field of green grass. What was most impressive about it—at least to Neio—were the small creatures floating about with their flower-like fins.

He didn't know what they were. They were something akin to ghostly mermaids, with the fishy lower half and the human torso. A blue aura made their skin shine white, while their scales reflected everything around them like small mirrors. Their fins sprouted from their backs, arms, and at the side of their necks, trailing behind them with the same flow as heavy flower petals. These beings could only be described as creepy with their blank doll-like faces, but Neio can't deny that they're also ethereal.

They only regard the pair with a simple apathetic look before continuing with their floating. Occasionally they could be seen picking at little clumps of light, brushing their fins against them before it scattered into tiny, harmless specks. The air around this field was covered in those colorful lights, more so then when he first woke up with that 'god' combing his hair.

Neio was under the impression that they probably were native this area, but the fact that Gofinid stopped to look at them with an expression of bewilderment spoke a different answer to them.

_"Robia aey oniobeur puud peitixe foixene toabe?"_ 1 Neio was probably not meant to listen or answer, considering he could barely hear it, but he caught it nonetheless. Too bad he can't understand a thing. Though, Neio can guess that these creatures—they shall be dubbed 'fish fairies' until further notice—are not supposed to be here.

The expression on the fox's face morphed from surprised to worry. Something in Neio made his skin prickle up. It didn't go unnoticed when Gofinid shifted his tails, now covering every patch of your skin.

Neio does not like this.

Gofinid, noticing their lack of motion, turned to Neio. He inclined his head forward, through the field and towards another path being huddled over by large dandelions the size of sunflowers. _"Ur puud boxe."_ 2

He probably means to move forward. Good, they wasted enough time as it is, time that could be used to find shelter and get you away from anything that can hurt you.

God, he hopes you'll be okay. You've been through enough.

❖

Parting through the flower nest revealed a house that perfectly blended in with the flora around it. The structure was buried inside the grass, forming a hill growing with flowers that anyone would be distracted by. The only reason Neio knew it was a house was due to the obvious two windows and singular door. If Gofinid didn't know of the existence of this place, Neio would've missed it without a doubt.

The trust Neio had for the fox was wobbly at best, and it began to be tested when his paranoia decided now was the best time to question everything. Again, he didn't know Gofinid, he just knows him as a random person that stumbled upon the two of you and gave him medicine. It's enough to leave him with a good first impression and a base level needed for Neio to at least try and trust him, but he didn't know if any of those actions came from a place of genuine care.

He could be taking you to this place to sell you off. He could be planning to knock him out as soon as Neio turned around to kneed at his feet. He could heal you up with the intentions of opening you up and selling your organs. This could all be a trap and Neio would be too stupid to notice.

Neio has muscle, but he's never taken any kind of fighting classes. Protecting you would be impossible if it weren't for the fact Gofinid has his claws just a few inches away from scratching you.

Neio held in a breath when Gofinid knocked at the door, adjusting his tails to do so.

The door creaked open, and a large black sheep stuffed their face through the door, their horns clicking against the top before they bent down to fit, showing their full form.

They resembled more of a minotaur, with the typical body of a man, but having a large sheep's head covered in black wool on top of it. The hooves were present, and their entire body had a simple blue robe with ties at the side. 

The creature yawned, probably waking up from a nap or something to that factor. Neio couldn't see their eyes, so he didn't know if they looked anything but sleepy.

"Gofinid?" They spoke, voice light and airy as if it could be carried in a gentle breeze at any time, but it still managed to shoot through Neio's system. _"Va aey dain lereay toabe?"_ 3 The soft voiced creature turned their head to the side. Despite not being able to see their eyes, Neio felt intimidated when he drew all attention from the sheep-like minotaur—or at least that what he thinks they are. _"I bilur zoar?"_ 4

Gofinid only nodded in what seems like acknowledgement before walking inside. He lifted his tails out of the way to show your sleeping face. _"Wug ii golus bilur bom romuseer."_ 5

When Neio paused at the door, hesitating to get closer to the strange animal creature, a silver tail stretched out, plucked the back of his shirt and pulled him in. He was plopped down in a nearby den of blankets. _"Fouz aeyei poeh dun puud vizie peiyi!"_ 6 And off he went, dashing through a room directly within his line of sight. _"Kuepeaho dain seebad Neio wug paabadeay, Ku'Falei?"_ 7

You were unwrapped from the silver tails, burns less prominent than before, but it was still wet enough to make Neio want to hiss out in sympathy. A simple shake of Gofinid's tails was enough to throw off some of the slime that got stuck, but what Neio found interesting was how tiny orbs of red light also got flung into the air. They stayed there for a bit, lazily floating towards you as if metal to a magnet, but the fox tapped at something in the wall just above your head, and suddenly they shot off where Gofinid's hand lay. When he moved aside to focus on the shelves, Neio spotted a small rectangular plate that started off red on the left and ended on violet on the right. A rainbow plate, so to speak, with it fading into different shades rather than having a clear distinction. The lights were being absorbed into that thing.

It didn't feel right to be sitting here so far away from you, but the room was so small that Neio felt he'd be interrupting your path to recovery if he decided to step inside. Well, getting closer shouldn't be too much of a problem, just as long as he can keep an eye on you.

Neio made a move to get up, but he immediately stumbled backwards when the large minotaur walked past him, hooves clomping on the floor as wool brushed against his arms from the close collision. The creature only bowed their head, in apology or greeting he didn't know, before disappearing down a hall to the right of him. Neio heard a door open, and it wasn't long before they showed up again.

In their large hand was a tangled mess of what looked like jewelry. Bracelets, necklaces, earrings, the whole set was right in their woolen hand. They placed the small pile on the table right next to Neio, making him flinch from the sudden click of stone against wood.

They picked out a clip-on earring, a stone constructed out of clear-cut shards melded together hanging at the end on it. They used their other hand flick at their own earring, which had been buried in their thick wool this whole time. _"Yoo foa rogim."_ 8 The sheep minotaur stretched out, indicating that this earring was meant for Neio.

He reached out and grabbed it, stuffing his fear back down in case he seemed rude and accidentally incurred this creature’s wrath. He turned it around in his hands, finding that although the stone had many shards of different colors masterfully put together, the tether holding it up was just a simple string connecting the gem to the clasp. It didn't seem to have anything dangerous on it, so Neio promptly put it on. He felt that the woolen minotaur wouldn't stop staring at him unless he put it on.

The minute he closed the clasp on his lobe, a weird minty feeling coiled at his ear. Before he could rub at it to make it go away, it quickly glazed over the entirety of his head, sinking deep into his skin, past the muscle until it grabbed at his bone. Just when Neio started to suspect something was wrong, the feeling quickly went away, as though it never existed beyond a hallucination.

"What?" he whispered, tugging at the earring, tempted to take it off, but the minotaur spoke before he could do anything.

"Oh, please don't take it off."

Neio froze, all thoughts leaving him with only a single word spilling from his throat, "Sorry?"

The minotaur creature tilted their head, humming before registering the question. "Leave the earring on your ear, it's the only way the both of us can understand each other. You're named Neio, correct?"

"Uh," he sat back down, at a loss for words. "y-yeah, I'm Neio."

"Then Neio, my name is Ku'Falei. I'm a waalaor, if you want to know." They took a few steps before sitting next to him on the blanket pile, leaning against the wall while watching Gofinid do his work on you. "What's you friend's name, if you don't mind?"

Neio's senses haven't quite returned yet, but he had enough to answer, "(Name). That's their name, sir?" Was that right?

The waalaor only nodded, so Neio's probably correct on the gender. He pulled a blanket from the bottom of the pile and made it into a ball. Placing it down, he slowly adjusted himself until his head reached the make-shift pillow. "If you don't mind, I'm going back to my nap. Wake me up when Gofinid's done or you need something." And just like that, a bubble appeared on his snout, and soft snores escaped every so often.

That's an amazing ability. Why can't Neio have that?

"Ku'Falei?"

Neio jumped, smacking his head against the wall as Gofinid walked out, wiping his hands on his white shirt. "Ow!"

The fox's eyes snapped to Neio, moving closer until he was at arm’s reach, "Are you fine?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Neio rubbed his head, soothing the pain down as much as he could. "Nothing too bad."

"Ah." he clapped his hands, a spreading on his face a bit too widely to be nice. "You have the translator on your ear. Now we can begin talking properly."

Now that Neio can fully understand what Gofinid's saying, he comes to find out that he speaks oddly formal. He wasn't really expecting that from a short fox in pyjamas and sandals. "Yeah, that's true. But..."

"But...?" he echoed, pushing Neio to continue while raising an eyebrow.

Neio felt oddly flustered, cheeks lighting up with rushing blood. "I have to say thank you first." He tugged at his long hair, scratching at his neck while sweat gathered on it. "So, thank you. For helping (Name) out, I mean."

Gofinid blinked, blue eyes wide with surprise before they softened. A proper smile graced his lips, truly grateful. "Of course, child. And I'll make sure your friend receives the best care I can give them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Why are the oniobeur's peitixe concentrated here?  
> 2) Let's move.  
> 3) What are you doing here?  
> 4) Who's this boy?  
> 5) A friend of this sick one.  
> 6) I am using your medicine room!  
> 7) Can you give Neio a translator, Ku'Falei?  
> 8) Put it on.


	18. 1.6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a quiet night.

When night had made it's gentle descend over the mountain, Gofinid had long since declared your condition stable enough to be left alone. Now all you needed was a night's rest to recover and you should be up and perky in no time flat. Of course, hearing such words lifted a weight off of Neio’s mind. But now that the world has gone dark, the creatures outside silent, and the panic for your safety calming down to a tolerable simmer, thoughts and questions Neio’s been trying to push back this entire time have started to float to the surface.

It started off as nothing more than vague sensations. A tugging if you will, where he feels something was still off even though you’re breathing fine and looking quite healthy. It slowly evolved, getting stronger and stronger until it began to claw at his stomach. It felt like hunger, so Neio bit into the fruit with spotted black dots, finding the texture similar to a pear, but having the taste more akin to cherries. It’s nice and it made the hunger go away, but it didn’t solve this feeling.

In fact, he was just starting to get more irritated. He just couldn’t figure out what the source of it is. Just that Neio felt the need to hit something, squeeze something, throw something. He ended up giving in, throwing the left over fruit in the nearby trash can. The sound it made caused him to flinch, holding his breath in anticipation.

Nobody came in, and you only continued to softly breath in, not so much as a twitch escaped your body or face.

Neio sighed out, unwinding a bit before gritting his teeth. The damn feeling still won’t leave him, and now tears are starting to well up in his eyes like some sort of kid having a tantrum. How pathetic. Neio sunk deeper into the couch he was moved in, laying his head on his knees. Now his breathing was starting to fluctuate, getting deeper while his vision blurred. He smoothed his finger through his hair, massaging his scalp while undoing as many knots as possible as a means of distraction.

It worked for a bit. You always liked to put your hands in his locks since he had so much of it, even though you don’t really ask to play with it all that much. It’s a nice feeling, having the pads of your fingers skimming over his long messy hair, occasionally tugging it when it got snagged. There was even one time you tried to use a curling iron to give a head full of curls, but his hair was so unevenly layered that it became more of a gross hybrid than anything. It did not look good. And the way his mom and sisters laughed at him when he had to come out and use the bathro—

…

Oh…oh, that’s why everything feels so heavy, why everything feels as if it’s tilted to the left. He thought it’s because he’s in a strangers house, or that something might’ve bitten him while making sure you get well, but the answer was so stupidly simple that he felt the need to punish himself.

His mom’s not here. His brothers and sisters aren’t here. They don’t live anywhere close, nor do they know of anything that’s happening to him, nor does he know what’s happening to them right now.

He’s boiling in hatred and mourning because he hates the silence.

The tears rolled over his lower lid, sliding over his cheeks and off his chin. He tried to rub them off, trying to control his breath to keep them in. He has no right to be crying, to be regretting anything when he chose to leave them. He has no right to be sad or missing anyone when he knows they have to be suffering more than him, so why can’t he make this stop? Is Neio really that selfish, that self-centered?

Well, it was too late now.

Too late to stop the tears and the disgusting sniffles and whines. Too late to ever go back and say goodbye to everyone.

He curled into himself, stuttering out, “I’m sorry Mom.”

_I’m sorry you have such a stupid son._

…

Somewhere, just outside the grass covered hut is a wispy figure covered in a black cloak. A mask was adorn their face, sliced with four vertical slits, and a veil made of a thick silver and black material, tied back tightly against the head as if it was hair. They floated over the field, the peitixe flowing over the figure, grabbing onto the material with their little hands, clicking and humming in pleasure.

One of the littler ones, still kind of chubby, managed to sneak inside the long cloak, thrashing around before popping out. In the small one's grabby hands was a moon broach, the size of it making them sink to ground immediately before the figure caught them, hands covered in smooth clear pebbles with a light swirling inside. Scales, that's what they were, with each on having what seems to be a soul inside, much like an egg. _"Ah, Mesha, be more careful. It's quite heavy."_

While tiny Mesha couldn't make a proper pout, the feeling was still sent across. The figure reached out, letting smooth paper-white palms face it, wanting the broach back. Mesha immediately let go and flew off to play with the rest of their companions. They don't need sleep after all, so playing all night while other creatures rested wasn't much of an issue.

Unfortunately, Tiangrav is a creature that needs sleep. So, without paying much attention to her surrounds, she stuffed the broach back inside her clothes and walked through the door leading to inside the hut. She ignored Ku'Falei, who seemed to have never gotten up to go to his bed, and went to her own bedroom right at the end of the hallway. Some of the petixe managed to follow her inside, but she didn't have the heart to send them away, so she opened a window before finally settling down.

❖

Honestly, he really should've been expecting this.

Sure, he wasn't really expecting this to be happening as quickly as it is, but he's honestly proud that they reacted as fast as they did. Metisis just wished that he wasn't the one on the receiving end of this situation.

Right now, the god of his land is sitting in a small empty basement, inside an even smaller town who's name he can't remember no matter how hard he tried. The least his captors could do was give him a bit of light. He can't see for anything, so he can't see their faces.

They probably think this group of two is being mysterious or something, like being in the dark is cool. Well jokes on them, this basement is rank and Metisis is pretty sure the pair haven't showered in a while. He may be losing his vision, but he can still smell pretty well.

" _Sorry about this,"_ a feminine voice said, not sounding sorry at all, like listening to her reading lines off a piece of paper, _"but money's money, and you have a really high bounty over your head at the moment, uhh…"_ She trailed off, a piece of paper could be heard being flipped around, leaving Metisis kind of baffled.

Did…did she not know who he is?

_"Metitis?"_

I'm sorry? Metitis?

A hard smack was heard, probably her partner in crime hitting her somewhere. A small voice whispered out, _"Metisis, you stupid twig."_ It sounded like a younger boy. Her sibling, possibly?

Ugh, those ropes around his body are making it hard to sit up right. And this collar is not making things any better. He wasn't even given a safe word! Ah, but enough jokes, he seriously doesn't know where he is right now, and he's honestly kind of freaked out at the moment.

 _"Ah yeah, Metisis, something like that."_ No, it is like that. _"Well, I don't really care too much about you, all I know is that you've neglected your job and the higher ups are really mad at you. Like, they even gave those suppression collars to weak little adventurers like us. And would you look at that, we managed to spot you!"_

_"I managed to spot you. You were stuck in a tree."_

_"S-shut up Bei! He doesn't need to know that. I was just looking for food, for the both of us!"_

_"Fahin ate all our food while I wasn't looking, and we don't have any money, so this is the next best thing we can do. Sorry, God Metisis."_

_"You didn't have to give away my name! We were supposed to be all mysterious and just dumped him off!"_

This was going to be long night for Metisis, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, a rather close friend of mine actually read this story and gave me some fanart! I can't post it since she didn't want me to, but holy shit am I happy! Apparently she really likes the whole star aesthetic of Harvia, and I have that inside my many journals.
> 
> I will worship it for the rest of my life.


End file.
